Losing Hope
by Laurenke1
Summary: Nienna and Legolas are married, but when Nienna becomes blind can their love still exist? She has to fight in a war while he takes care of their youngest child that is dying. Aragorn and Nienna became evil, what is going on? AU warning
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: This will be my new story. If you have some ideas just let me know. I hope you like the story line. This is a sequel to Standing Ground so if you don't get it just read that one first. Yes this is a Mary Sue so if you don't like those, well then don't read. I might need a beta reader, if somebody is interested just send me an email and we can talk about it. My English spelling is not very good but I am trying to change it, so well just bear with me. **

"Nienna, are we good to go?" Elrohir shouted to his daughter, the princess of Eyrn Lasgalen (Wood of the Green leaves). Nienna looked up before she nodded to her father and mounted her horse. "Yes, Ada, we are good."

She felt a hand stopping her and looked down. Next to her stood her husband, Prince Legolas Greenleaf. "Did you really think I would just let you leave to Rivendell without saying goodbye?"

Nienna grinned and answered. "I was hoping you would let me go and forget all about me."

Legolas shook his head before stepped up and whispered in her ear. "How can I forget after last night? I am surprised you can even sit on a horse, I don't think I can."

Nienna turned her head a little and while brining her mouth closer to that of the prince, whispered. "You are losing your touch."

Legolas expression changed to something more wicked, something that Nienna had only seen in the private of their bedchamber. "I will prove that to you when you come back, my Lady." He kissed her fiercely on the lips before he touched her briefly and Nienna kicked her horse in the flanks. She would miss him, no doubt about that.

Legolas waved for a second before he turned around and accepted his child from his father lord Thranduil. "She will be back safely before you know it, my son." The King assured his only child. Legolas crawled Moriethel in his arms before he nodded, his spirits dampened somehow by the missing presence of Nienna.

Nienna smiled and looked at her father. She enjoyed it, riding and being on the road again. She missed Legolas but it was nice to go and visit her family for the first time in her life.

* * *

The two horses picked up the pace, Nienna looked around her, the last time she was on the road, and other worries had clouded her eyes and not being able to see all the beauty of the world around her.

"So what do you want to do when we get to Rivendell?" Elrohir asked her, gently. "I don't know Ada, what can we do in Rivendell." Nienna answered with a question of her own. Elrohir noticed that she had changed, she was no longer the little frightened Elfling that he knew, he knew he was dealing with an Elven Princess now. He felt pride swell up in chest, god, he could never think about life without her.

"Well, there are a lot of things to do, you can go horseback riding, swimming and read and meet with people. All sorts of stuff, I am sure you will have a fun time there." Elrohir smiled at her.

"Ada, can you tell me more about Naneth? I mean when she left did you know she was carrying your child?" Nienna asked.

Elrohir lost himself in the memory for a second before he answered. "Nah, sweetheart, I did not know about you until a few month ago. When she left, we told each other that we loved one another and then we kissed and she left. Kind of like you and Legolas."

"But I intent on returning." Nienna said softly. "Are you leaving for the West, Ada?"

The question caught Elrohir off guard. "What? Of course not. Not atleast until a few more years have gone by. I am frightened of going away, I don't know if Tarien has been reborn or not and I don't want to find out."

"Alright, that is all I wanted to know, Ada." Nienna said, bowing her head. Elrohir wanted to pet her on the shoulder when all of a sudden he stopped. Looking around, he said. "Hurry, hide, there are orcs close by. Pray hard that they don't find us."

* * *

Nienna nodded and while dismounting, she climbed in a tree. Looking through the leaves, she saw Elrohir pulling out his knife and looking around, soon he was two orcs came running into the clearing.

"I told you I smelled Elf flesh. Now he is all alone, let's attack." One of the orcs said to the other, who grinned. Nienna rolled her eyes and saw her father standing in a fighting form before he disposed of the orcs in no time.

Soon he was surrounded by a dozen of orcs, Elrohir looked around weary, and he could never win.

* * *

"Ada!" Nienna yelled when she saw Elrohir falling to the ground when an orc tackled him. Jumping out off the tree, she took out of knife that Legolas gave her. Trying to fight off the orcs, she made her way over to Elrohir.

Trying to keep standing, she just managed to bring Elrohir around when orc slashed with its claws in her eyes. Falling to the floor, she soon gave into the darkness.

* * *

Nienna came around after a few hours. It was dark all around her and she could heard everything around her so much better then before. "Ada?" She asked uncertain.

"Yes, Nienna. You are awake. I am right here." Elrohir's smoothing voice answered her.

"Where is right here, Ada? I cannot see you." Nienna said, something flickering in her head.

"I don't know, Nienna. Just stay calm." Something akin to panic was detectable in Elrohir's voice.

"I am calm, Ada." Nienna said, hoping it would go away. _"And blind." _She thought.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Flames welcome, I can roast my marshmallows and meat like that. **


	2. Rivendell

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any ideas just let me know. Let's begin. **

Nienna felt the warm sun of her face, even if she could not see it. Under the guidance of Elrohir, they had made it nearly to Rivendell. "Nienna, why are you slowing down?" Elrohir asked. He was worried for her; normally Elves could die of grief if they were blind.

"I need to relief myself, Ada. Unless the horse does not mind getting wet." Nienna answered her father, while looking at him. Elrohir laughed and nodded and then remembered that she could not see it and answered. "Sure, I will wait here for you. Tell me if you need any help."

Nienna nodded and slid of her horse. After a good 10 minutes, she came back. Signing she climbed back on. "Do you think Legolas will come?" She asked the question that she had wanted to ask for such a long time.

"I don't know, child. I am sure he will, he loves you." Elrohir answered, looking at her. "Ada, why are you making that face?" Nienna asked, nearly scaring Elrohir off his horse.

"What do you mean, Nienna? Can you see me?" Elrohir asked.

Nienna shook her head and answered. "No, but I can hear you." Nienna pulled her horse up next to her father's and asked. "Can we go to Grandpa?"

"Yes, let's do that." Elrohir answered before rushed his horse into a gallop, leading the way to Rivendell.

* * *

Elrond was waiting for Elrohir and Nienna to arrive. He looked up from his work when her heard to horse coming running into the courtyard. He walked downstairs and straightened his robes before he walked into the courtyard to greet his granddaughter. The sight that greeted him there was not the one that he expected. Elrohir's shirt was ripped and Nienna was wearing one piece of it in front of her eyes.

"What has happened?" He demanded. Nienna turned to him when she heard him and said. "Grandpa?"

"Yes, child. I am here." He told her before he turned to his son once again. "You never said it was this bad. There was just an orc attack, right?"

"Yes, there was an orc attack. I got knocked out and he slashed Nienna before I could react." Elrohir said, in a weary voice. "Did you contact Legolas, like I asked you?"

"Yes, he is coming." Elrond said, grabbing Nienna's hand and leading her into his study. When they came there, he sat her down in a chair and while pulling off the torn shirt in front of her eyes, he asked. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Nienna felt her vision spin. She could see the outline but it was too blurry to see fully, after a minute it went dark again. "I think there are two." She guessed.

"Three. This is worse then I fear. Nienna what can you see?" Elrond asked. Nienna could detect the layer of panic in the Elven's Lord voice. "It is blurry and now it is black." She stated simply, her composure seemed to fail and she started shaking.

"Hush it will be fine." Elrond smoothened her while he wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Cry all you want, we will send for somebody to get your vision back."

"It is not that. I am not afraid of the dark, but I am frightened of walking into anything," Nienna said, relaxing against Elrond. She heard him laugh and he asked. "Is your hearing better and your smell and other senses?"

"Yes, you smell like medication." She answered, pulling away. She felt him put something cold on her eyes before he wrapped another bandage around it. The pain in her eyes subsided.

* * *

Legolas pulled his horse to a stop when he came into the courtyard in Rivendell. He had to fight the urge to fall head first off his horse. He was tired to the bone. It took him 5 days from Eryn Lasgalen to Rivendell while normally it would take about 2 weeks. He had left Moriethel with his father after the message had come.

"My Lord Elrond." Legolas answered, falling into a deep bow. "Prince Legolas, I will take you to your room." Elrond said, pulling Legolas to his feet. He saw the weariness and concern stretch the young Elf's features. He wished that the two kids could be happy without anything else interrupting them.

"But Nienna…?"

"Is waiting in the room. She heard you come in." Elrond stated simply while leading Legolas to a room and opening the door, stepping aside and closing the door behind him so that they could have some peace.

"Legolas?" Nienna softly asked. She recognized her husband's sent and ragged breathing. "You came so fast. Go sit down, Meleth, else you will only wear yourself out."

"Nienna, how are you?" Legolas asked, walked up to her but keeping his distant.

"I am fine, my eyes just hurt. Elrond said he would have the results tomorrow. They keep a bandage for my eyes because else they hurt. Please come here and let me hold you." Nienna said while turning away from the window.

Legolas did not need more then that and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. With a sign he relaxed and said in a rasp whisper. "I was so worried for you. Elrond's letter was so vague, I thought you were going to fade and here I find you so hopeful. I love you so much, Meleth-Nin." Tears were falling from his eyes and he was shaking with the emotions he had not shared with anybody.

"Hush, I love you too, Legolas." Nienna answered, covering her face in his shoulder. Legolas felt pain wrack through him and knew it was Nienna that was hurting. He held her closer and while kissing her eyes, he then tilted back her head and softly kissed her on the lips. That was the start of a long night filled with passion for the two young and weary lovers.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if you want Nienna blind for 100 , for about 75 or less. And post some ideas. **


	3. what did the healer say?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Ideas please, let's begin. **

"So you mean that Nienna will be blind for the rest of her life?" Legolas stuttered, looking at Elrond with disbelieve in his eyes.

"Yes, Legolas, unless by some miracle she can see again." Elrond shook his head sadly. Nienna's look was cast down. They were sitting in Elrond's study and he had given them the results of the test he had done on Nienna's eyes.

"Isn't there anything we can do? I mean, she is a princess, she is not supposed to be blind." Legolas bit his tongue when he heard it. It was not supposed to come out the way that it sounded.

Nienna's head shot up and while she crawled to he feet, she said in a too calm voice. "Excuse me." Before she stormed out of the room.

Legolas sat down in the chair and he said. "That was the most stupid thing to say." He put his hands in his head and muffled his cry.

"Nienna had not bee dealing with her emotions. You have dealt with them yesterday. I think that it has been too much for her. Go to her, Legolas. You know what to say best." Elrond gently said before he put his hand on the younger Elf's shoulder.

Legolas nodded and stood up. He then walked the same path that Nienna had taken only moments before. He found her in the garden, sitting in the tree. How she got in there was something he did not want to know.

"Save your breath Legolas. I know what you mean. The people of Eryn Lasgalen need a princess who can support the kingdom and their prince. Somebody who is pretty and can actually see. I do not fit that description." Nienna answered him.

"Then what are you afraid off? Of being cast away by me? Nienna you are being selfish." Legolas answered her, the anger in his voice clear to anybody with a 10-meter circle.

"I am being selfish, am I? Do you have any idea what it is like to be blind? Everything is going away. I will not see anything else for the rest of my life save this despairing darkness. You don't know Legolas, what it is like to struggle day and night for something that you are not? I am trying to be the princess that the people need but I can't do it. It takes out to much energy." Nienna shouted, while jumping from the branch she was sitting on and landing on her feet.

"You sworn that you will obey me and you shall." Legolas roared.

"I am no man or elf's being so neither am I yours, Legolas Greenleaf." Nienna answered him before she turned around and left.

"Well if you like it or not you are mine by right and you will listen to me, Nienna. I tell you to stay and hear me out. If you want to storm off after that feel welcome to." Legolas said, his voice dropping dangerously.

Nienna stopped, he had never spoken to her like that and it frightened her. "Fine." She spat while she turned around.

"You are being selfish because everybody comes to you and you will help them but you will not let anybody else help you. I am your damn husband and you are a princess. Your duty is not to your people but to me. And if you leave, I will die. I know what I was getting myself into after I asked you to marry me. I don't care if you like it or not, but you are stuck with me for the rest of your life. And I love you and you are the mother of my child, so learn to live with it." Legolas thundered.

Nienna was silent, she felt shaken. She had heard it before, maybe Legolas was right. Her gaze was cast down and Legolas walked over. Standing behind her, he gently untied the bandage and let it fall to the ground. Bending close to her ear, he then whispered. "Let me show you a new world and let's get through this together…?"

He fell silent, like he was making her an offer. Nienna hesitated, this was it, the choice was hers, and she could gain or lose. "Fine Greenleaf, but remember when it gets hard that you were the one who offered me this, I wanted to walk away." She said, trying to let as much love, as she could be hearable in her voice.

Legolas smiled and gently turned her around. She heard his sharp in take of breath and asked. "How bad is it?"

"It is not bad. They are still the same color and there is no wounds there to pull the attention away from your beautiful looks, my wife." He said, Nienna clearly hearing the wonder and love in his voice.

"So you can live with it?" She asked, still uncertain.

"Oh yes, I put up with you, don't I?" He answered.

"Greenleaf!" Nienna said, mirth dancing in her face. Legolas smiled and after gently kissing her, he said. "By my anger, it was the only way to make you understand. I am sorry. I did not mean to do it."

"I know you didn't. I meant what I said though." She answered, kind of sad.

"We will work on it." Legolas answered before he kissed her again and then spun her around.

Elrond looked out of his window at the young couple, he prayed to the Valar to help keep Legolas and Nienna together.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	4. alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Please post some ideas. Let's begin. **

Legolas slowly opened his eyes. What was all this sound about? He shot up when he felt the spot where his wife should have been empty. Looking around the room, he frowned when he did not find her. Where could she be?

He pulled the covers back when he found himself being fully naked. It might be a good idea to put on some clothes. After quickly grabbing some clothes to put on, he pulled a brush through his hair. He then fully concentrated on the bond, nothing. He swore and then walked out, out of habit picking up his bow and quiver full of arrows.

Making his way over to the great hall, he found nobody there. He smiled when he realized how early it was and then the worries for his wife took over; she could not be far in her current state. Their bond had not been good ever since their fight. It was hard for him to get through to her, he would love to just hold her and tell her that everything would be alright, but he knew that Nienna would not let him do that.

Walking outside, he breathed in the crisp cool air. It felt so good to be outside for the first time that day. He loved it, it was not yet quite summer but it was warm for the time of the year and today it would be a warn day again.

"Nienna" He called out for her. Where could she be? Legolas looked around; maybe she was in the garden that could be it. "What do you want?" He then heard her saying. Spinning around, he found her standing behind him.

Legolas smiled and answered. "I don't want anything, just making sure you are alright." He cocked his head to one side when Nienna did nothing to make it easier for him.

Instead she answered in a cool voice. "I can take care of myself. I just wanted to be alone, enjoy the night, just alone. I have not been alone since you came here. Can you understand that?"

"You don't want me anymore." He stated. Nienna shook her head, a sad smile playing on her lips before she answered. "Your father is coming here with Moriethel. That means when she is here, I need to give her attention again. Do you know that feeling that even with all the people around you, even with the one you love mostly in this world, that sometimes you just want to be alone, to think?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, sweetheart, I can understand that. I am sorry, I should have known it. I will leave you to yourself then."

Nienna smiled and while closing the distance, she pressed herself against him and said. "I am sorry, Meleth, for putting you through this. But please, give me some time, I will come around. Tell Elrond and Ada for me too, will you?"

Legolas growled softly in agreement before he kissed her lightly on the lips and Nienna walked away, leaving Legolas to himself. He wondered how long this would continue. He knew that everybody needed time alone, including her.

"Nienna, wait." He called while he ran after her. Nienna turned around, thank the Valar. "Maybe, we can do something tonight; you know just the two of us." He asked, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, god, he sounded like a little Elfling. A smile stole over Nienna's face and she turned around to fully face him. "I would love to."

"Then it is settled." He said, hardly keeping the joy out of his voice. Nienna giggled softly when she heard it. "Have a nice day, love." She said before turning around to leave again. This time Legolas did not mind it.

* * *

"How could you leave my daughter all alone by herself? You are supposed to take care of me and now she is blind and off on her own." Elrohir roared. Legolas flinched at his friends words before his anger took the best of him and he bit back. "I am not the reason she is blind."

"I should have never let you marry her; you cannot even take care of a little puppy, let alone my daughter and her child."

"It also my child, Elrohir and she might just want some peace from you. I am be willing to giver her that, while you just keep hunting her down." Legolas sneered back.

"I will have this marriage declared unfaithfully." He said while turning around.

"You cannot do that, you gave her to me out of free will. We are bonded, you know better then anybody that nothing can break that apart save dead." Legolas called helplessly.

"Then I will just have to kill you." Elrohir said no jest in his voice.

"Don't you dare, Ada! Don't make me choice between you and the one I love, because you will not like the outcome." Nienna's soft voice held no treat what so ever but there was a soft and dangerous undertone.

Elrohir gasped before he said. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"No, father, who are you?" Nienna said back, her eyes holding something similar to tears. Before she turned around and walked away. Legolas looked at his friend before he ran after her.

"Why is she doing this?" Elrohir asked.

"She knows what her destiny lays, When the Valar tested her and Legolas, they were tested for the future, and the future is now. You will see soon enough. A new fight is dawning and the champions are chosen, be careful with what you say, my son." The soft voice of Elrond told him. The young Elf turned around and faced his father before he shook his head and turned away.

**This is it for now. What do you want the future to have in store for Legolas and Nienna and for Elrohir and Legolas and for Elrohir and Nienna, let me know in a review? **


	5. warnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any ideas, please post them. Let's begin. **

Nienna was trying her best to keep up with the long strides of her husband. The Elf walked fast, trying to get away from Elrohir. Nienna's father has been nothing but hostile to him ever since the argument. Legolas's heart leaped when he found Nienna choosing him over her father. He had said nothing to her, keeping his distance.

"Legolas, Daro! Daro! Seas daro. (Stop! Stop! Please, stop.)" Nienna commanded the Elf Prince. Legolas stopped and turned around. His eyes were blazing. "What?" He spat.

Nienna visibly flinched before anger sat in her features. "I stood up for you, Greenleaf and this is how you will thank me. By ignoring me and pushing me away. I put all that I had with my Atar on the line for you and you back away from me. No longer will I put up with this. Either way you will explain yourself at once and apologize or if you choose to continue this folly, I will go back to Atar and tell him to continue with what he is doing."

Legolas could see Nienna was determined. He was proud of her, this was how a princess was supposed to act. "Nienna, I don't mean to do it. I don't want you to get hurt." He said, his tone softer then it had been in days.

"Well I have already been hurt so learn to live with it. I need you, Legolas. Are you so blind that you cannot see that?" Nienna asked, looking at him directly, though she could not see him.

He came a bit closer and whispered. "I guess we are both blind, Meleth." Nienna nodded briefly before she answered. "Then why don't you let me do the blind part and you just be yourself."

Legolas smiled for the first time in days. "I guess I can do that." He answered before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nienna! What did I tell you about hanging around with him?" Elrohir's icy tone cut through her like a knife.

"I don't know, Atar, you never said anything, you merely commanded me." She answered. Elrohir's eyes flashed with hurt before he answered. "Get away from her, Legolas. I told you I would kill you if you ever came near my daughter again."

Nienna felt Legolas let go. She could tell he was angry. "Leave us alone, Elrohir. Nobody has to die, we can settle this ourselves. We are all grown ups." He reasoned.

"You will die, prince." Elrohir flashed a knife out of pocket. The next minutes moved so fast that Nienna did not know what had happened. She only knew the feeling of power and then she sank down to her knees. The knife lay forgotten on the ground while two Elves made their way over to get, their love for the Elf Maiden combining them.

"Nienna, what is wrong?" Elrohir asked concern in his voice. Legolas sank down next to her. A power was coming from her, the same power he had felt before. "Nienna, answer me."

"I don't know. The power it… it is… too… too… much." She slumbered against Legolas. "Get Elrond." Legolas said. "Get him quickly."

Elrohir got up and shouted. "Ada! Ada, come quickly."

Hurrying footsteps along the hall told them that Elrond was coming. He collided in the hall with Elladan hot on his heels. "What happened?' He demanded looking at the scene around them.

"Nienna, she said something about power and then she fainted." Legolas said, looking up from the pale form of his wife.

"Elladan, take her. You know what to do, I will take care of these two." Elrond commanded. Elladan nodded and then picked Nienna up from Legolas, who was reluctant about letting her go.

"Stay!" Elrond commanded the two Elves, while Elladan shifted his niece in his arms before he smiled quickly and walked away.

"Ada, let me go with her. She needs me." Elrohir pleaded with a look of disgust on Legolas.

"Just as much as a bad headache. She doesn't need you, she needs somebody who loves her." Legolas said, his voice icy.

"That is enough. Nienna collapsed with the strain that you two put on her. Her power has been released. You are both to blame for this. We will talk later." Elrond said while he walked the same way that Elladan had gone.

* * *

"Uncle Elladan." Nienna stuttered, feeling the soft footsteps of her uncle. "Yes, Nienna, it is me." His warm and smoothing voice came.

"Is it the Valar?" She asked, shifting in his arms. The next moment she was done on her own two feet before he said. "Aye, it is."

"They are making a warrior out of me." It was not a question but a statement.

"No, you are moving up the scale so to speak. You are becoming like Galadriel, a Lady of the Light but you have to choose your path. I will explain later when Ada comes here." He answered. Nienna nodded and wondered what other surprises there would be in her future.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	6. Bliss?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings, It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. My beta reader is the best. I love her, thank you so much. Let's begin. Major fluffy warning.**

Nienna kept her distance from Legolas the following day. She would not have him come near her. He tried; he tried very hard but at the last moment Elrond commanded him to stay away from her.

Nienna was walking through the house when she encountered Elrohir. "Nienna, how are you?" He asked, smiling despite the situation.

Nienna looking in his direction before she answered. "Get away, Atar. I have nothing to say to you."

Elrohir looked hurt before he answered. "Don't be ridicules, Nienna. Let us go for a walk and talk for a little while."

"No, if you don't leave, I will. Like I told Legolas, for now, I do not want anything to do with you. So go away before I call Elrond." She hissed before making her way around him.

Elladan walked into the hallway and said. "Don't even think about it, brother. If you go after her, you will lose her. She needs time. Things are chancing for her and she needs to deal with those on her own. You and Legolas made it worse. I am sorry." Before he too, walked away. Elrohir felt lost, he had failed. He had failed as a parent and as a friend. How could he ever make it right again.

That evening Nienna had made her way over to her own bedchamber. She had not slept the last night, frightened of the nightmares and of what Legolas would say. Instead she walked back out and decided to go to the woods.

She walked to the river and sat down underneath the tree, she could hear all the sounds around her, if only she could see them. A single tear made its way down her cheek. She wished for so many things to be right. She did not wish to be blind, but it was necessary for her other skills to develop. That was what Elrond told her. He had said that the Valar, as the guardians of Middle Earth had chosen a new champion, one that must prove themselves worthy of the cause.

Her head snapped up when she heard somebody make its way over to her side. "Daro! (Halt)." She commanded, wondering who would be up this hour of the night. "It is me, Legolas." She heard the soft voice of her husband say. His voice sounded broken, like it cost him everything just to say the words, he had just spoken.

"What do you want?" Nienna asked, pretending not to be concerned with the sounds of his voice.

"To speak to you." He answered.

"Fine, what do you want to say?" She answered.

She could hear him sit down next to her and felt his blue eyes looking at her. Eyes she would never be able to stare in again. "Le bain (You are beautifull.)" He whispered hoarsely.

"Is that what you wanted to say?" She asked her voice softer.

She could hear him laugh before he grew serious once more and said. "Nay, it is not. It is but a part of it. Ulvelin le, (I will always love you,) no matter what happens between us. I wish that I could take your place, I really do, Nienna, but I cannot do that. I hate being apart from you, being the reason for not being able to be near you, for you choose to stay away from me. I will not fight with Elrohir again and if you wish me to do so, I will leave you alone. But hear me out." He took a deep breath.

Nienna was still silent, waiting for him to finish, not passing judgment till the end. "Gure min galm lin (My heart is in your hands). I will step away from you if that is what you wish, give you somebody else to love. I hated that you did not look at me, for you lift up my heart when you do so. Your eyes still hold so much beauty. But there is pain in them and I am so sorry for being the cause of all this. I will always love you, Nienna. I pray that you know that. My heart is in your hands and it will stay that way till the end of time." With that he stood up, walking away from her.

"Dartho! (Wait)." Nienna cried, getting to her feet. She needed every ounce of willpower she had not to fling herself at him. Legolas stopped and turned around. "Melin le (I love you). It was so hard staying away from you. I know that we can overcome anything, but I don't want it to only come from my side, yet it felt that way. That is why I stayed away from you, wanting you to come with me." She choked the words out. Begging for forgiveness.

Legolas took her hands in his and then said. "Do you trust me?"

"Estellon allen (I trust in you.)" She answered at once.

"Then that is all I expect from you." With that he leaned forward before he whispered in her ear. "Hin lin bain sul lthilgalad buin Aear (Your eyes are as beautiful as moonlight on the sea.)" Nienna blushed a faint red before she locked his lips with her own and gave herself up into the bliss they shared.

From a distant, Elrond smiled. He knew with a little bit of help, the two lovers would be together once more. Now only left to deal with was his son.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	7. warnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. And the ideas, I will be sure to use a few of them. Anyway let's begin. **

"Okay, Nienna, let us try that last exercise again. You are doing great but you just missed the target again." Elladan told Nienna. Together they had been trying to help Nienna get used to her blindness and sharpen her other senses for use in battle.

Nienna nodded and softly growled. Her body ached and she was tired beyond belief. Grabbing her sword tighter in her hand, she reflected back on what Elrond had told her. She was one of the chosen ones to fight for a new battle. Her face lid in a smile before she jumped around to block the stroke that Elladan threw at her.

She backed up slightly before she attacked him full force. Elladan was not ready for it and after a quick exchange of blows, fell flat on his back.

Nienna stood still, waiting. Elladan's face flushed red before he shouted. "You cannot wait in a real battle, Nienna, you will be killed."

Nienna looked in his direction before she said. "Somebody else is here."

Elladan's brows furred in confusion. "Nay, we are alone."

Shaking her head, Nienna replied. "No, I swear, I can feel it's presence."

Elladan got up to his feet and slowly circling around Nienna, looking in the other direction. "There is nobody here." He whispered. After he said that, Elrohir stepped out of the shadows. Elladan relaxed but Nienna tensed up even further.

"Hello Brother, what can we do for you?" He asked lightly.

Elrohir looked up after shifting his gaze from Nienna to his brother and answered. "Gandalf is here to see Nienna."

"Thanks, Ada." She said before running off in the direction of the house of Elrond. Elrohir looked at her retreating back before he signed and made ready to leave. "Ro, do you want to spar?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir turned around before accepting the sword from his brother and nodded. The two of them took a fighting pose and then they were off.

* * *

Nienna made her way over to Elrond's study. After knocking she walked in. Instantly she could sense the wizard's presence looming nearby, she had never known that he was so powerful. "Ah, Lady Nienna." She could hear the sad undertone in Gandalf's voice.

"Lord Gandalf." She answered while bowing. She could hear the sounds around her, but had no idea what was in the room, thus walking almost into the table. A quick word from Gandalf prevented her from a serious fall.

"So it is true?" He asked, addressing Elrond. "Aye, it is." The Half-Elven agreed.

"How are things between you and Legolas?" The next question was for Nienna.

"Under the circumstances not bad." She answered, telling the truth. "And Elrohir?"

"Shaky at best." She said, anger becoming evident in her voice.

"The Prince looks pale, has he been sleeping and eating?" Gandalf asked, changing the subject.

"No, he has not." Nienna answered, catching Elrond of guard. She smiled when she heard the intake of breath and cocked her head before she answered. "I am blind, not stupid, I know my husband, we are bonded, and he is weakened."

"He loves you, Nienna and this is slowly destroying him." Gandalf answered.

"Elrohir is trying to keep us apart. That is what is bothering him." She answered softly.

"Nienna, you realize that this could destroy Legolas. Are you willing to put that on the line for the future of Middle Earth?" There was more behind that question then was led on.

"I don't know." She answered, before falling silent once more. "You don't have a choice, Nienna. You have the power to set him free." Elrond urged.

"I don't want to set him free. I love him, I love him more then anything else. I deserve happiness and I deserve him. I will not set him free, unless it would save him from dead." She answered coldly before spinning around and running out of the room.

Elrond made a move to go after her, but Gandalf stopped him. "No, my friend, you are wrong, this time, the love they share is the key to everything."

* * *

Nienna ran to the roof, where she stood panting, looking out at the scenery but not seeing it, there she found Legolas. The elf looked up, his pale features a striking contrast with his blond hair. Nienna sensed him and said. "Don't do this, Legolas. I love you more then anything, don't leave me."

Legolas smiled softly before he said. "I will not leave, Nienna, but I don't have a choice. I am sorry." Before he crumbled to his knees, pain racing through him.

"Legolas!" Nienna shouted making her way over to him. Nienna was the last thing he saw before darkness claimed him.

**What is happening to Legolas? Post me some ideas what you want to happen to him. Oh a cliffy. See ya next time**


	8. fading

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. The song belongs to Laura Pausini. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any more ideas just let me know. I want to say special thanks to my Beta reader who always makes sure that the chapters are written in proper English. Thanks girl, I love you. Let's begin. **

"I don't know when he will wake up, or even if he will." Elrond told a heartbroken Nienna. "What is wrong with him then?" She choked out the words.

"He is fading." The answer was even more devastating.

"But how?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, I really don't. He is just not holding on. Do you feel any stronger?" Elrond asked, something glittering in his eyes.

"A little bit. It doesn't hurt so much anymore." She stated, bowing her head.

"He is giving his strength to you, my little one. He wants you to continue, as we all do."

"Has anybody asked me what I want? Who says that I can or will continue without him? Who makes the decision for him or for me as for that matter?" She nearly shouted, delirious with rage. Elrond was taken back by her outburst before he said. "Nienna, that is not nice."

"I don't care if it is nice or not. I know he wants me to continue, but I don't want to without him. I don't know what to do anymore. I love him, grandfather, I love him so much, why can't he just come back to me and we can live happily with our children like we wanted to." She cried, clinging to him.

"I know you do, child. I know you do." Elrond softly answered, holding her tight. He looked back at the prince, lying without moving on the bed. _"Ai, Valar, no doubt there is a purpose in the work, but why do you put them through so much? They need each other, grand them that much." _His prayer was carried further then any of them knew.

Nienna sobbed in his robe, she had enough, the strength Legolas had given her was failing. Elrond continued to stroke her hair, as he had done when his daughter was a little girl and she had gotten upset. "Legolas would not have liked to see you this way. You are a princess now, my dear. You can do this, you can continue like you did before, what difference does it make when you knew love, rejoice in it and fight for all the people who have not yet knew that love."

Nienna stopped shaking and turned away from him. "I will fight, grandfather, but send word to Galadriel that if she still has the blessing of the Valar, that in my next life, I may walk next to the one I call mine." Before she turned and strolled out of room.

Elrond turned to Legolas and gently took his hand, guiding himself into the Prince's dreams. He soon found Legolas's spirit. "My Lord Elrond." The young Elf called.

"No need for that here, Legolas. This is your own mind, not mine." Elrond softly answered.

"What has brought you here?"

"Nienna, and her alone. Your sacrifice was brave, my young prince but you have broken Nienna's heart, she has agreed to fight but without her heart into it, there will be no victory for her. Why not come back to her and lend her your strength by being there?"

Legolas looked down, his eyes shading by a sadness. "I wish, but she won't accept me." He stated simply.

"Focus on your bond." The command was given.

Legolas retreated further into himself and in the room a pained expression came to his features before he relaxed and answered. "You are right. She is numb, like she was before. There is no passion."

"I have the gift of foresight, yet not everything that I see comes true, I have seen two possible futures for you, both are depended on you, your decision. Want me to show you?"

"Yes."

"The first one is that if you choose to live, Nienna will fight with all the power into her, she will not die but will carry another child for your family and there will be hard times, but I see a lot of happiness for you and Middle Earth." Elrond took a deep breath before continuing. "If you don't go back, Nienna will fight and die, being heartbroken till the end of her days."

"What about her vision?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know, it is vague, my time here is ending, I have to get back. Give Nienna hope, Legolas, if did not make your decision already." Elrond said before leaving the Prince to think.

He took a deep breath and the next moment he was back in his own body. Looking at Legolas, he could see the young Elf's eyes were not open but the pale expression was less. He signed and left the room, there was nothing for him to do here.

Nienna was fast asleep, the tears in her eyes had dried up, yet her heart was still aching. Her dream took her to a deep place. "Legolas." She breathed his name as a sign of relief.

"I am here, Nienna, to give this to you. Read it and hope." Legolas said before Nienna awoke once more. In her right hand, a piece of paper was clinched.

Putting a candle on, she read.

_Sweet Nienna, _

_I want you to know that I love you and it will never change. No matter if I come back to you or not. Have hope my love and remember this song. _

_Countless eyes are watching  
in this our finest hour  
Its time to realize the dream  
And who we really are_

_I am gonna freeze this space and time  
Rise to meet the call  
Seize the moment, make it mine  
And through it all_

Straight as the arrows flies  
I will run towards the finish line  
With all the strength I have found  
My feet won't touch the ground  
I will scale the heights if I believe  
Your wings of faith will carry me  
I will go the distance just to reach  
The arms I am running to  
I will go the extra mile for you

_I know it won't be easy  
To make you understand  
I wanna take the glory  
And put it in your hands_

Cause you are the light that makes me shine  
You are the hero in my eyes  
Win or lose, do or die  
I am aiming high

Straight as the arrows flies  
I will run towards the finish line  
With all the strength I have found  
My feet won't touch the ground  
I will scale the heights if I believe  
Your wings of faith will carry me  
I will go the distance just to reach  
The arms I am running to  
I will go the extra mile for you

(Go the extra mile) in the end  
(Go the extra mile) I wanna be able to say  
I gave all of me for the world to see  
And I would do it all again  
I will go the extra mile for you  
Knowing it would be worthwhile  
I would go the extra mile for you

_Always by your side no matter what. _

_Love_

_Legolas. _

That was enough to make her burst out into tears.

**Hope you liked it. Please vote on making Legolas live or die. **


	9. Dying

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, I guess I will let Legolas live. If there are any more ideas just let me know. Let's begin. **

Opening his eyes, the light was bright so he closed them again. He moaned a soft moan of pain. Hands on his shoulders gently helped him sit up and take some water, the first liquid he had in days.

"Easy young prince, you are still weak." The soft voice told him, a voice he held dear to his heart.

When his voice returned he cried out the one name that was on his mind. "Nienna!"

"She is fine, don't worry you will see her soon, for now it is time to rest." Gandalf, which was the name that the voice belonged to. Legolas shook his head, sending a wave of pain through his body. "No, I need to see her now." He answered weakly.

Gandalf rolled his eyes and helped the stubborn prince up. "I will not take responsibility if you fall flat on your face and need to stay in bed."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, Gandalf." Legolas answered, his voice stronger. It didn't take him long to get up fully and support his own weight. After a quick checkup from status of his clothes, he was out of the room and on his way to Nienna. Gandalf shook his head, he was glad he was not that young anymore.

Legolas made his way slowly through the halls of Rivendell, wondering where to look for his beloved. He soon ran into the last person he wanted to see Elrohir. Legolas nearly passed him, but went back to check on him, not believing what he was seeing.

The youngest son of Elrond was not the vital and healthy Elf he once was. He looked pale and his normally tight fitting shirt was loose now, he had lost a lot of weight. His eyes had lost their brilliant spark of life and even if he was looking directly at Legolas, he did not see him.

"Elrohir?" Legolas questioned softly.

The Elf snapped to attention and nodded slightly before he answered in a monotone voice "Hello Legolas."

"I wish to say I am sorry. I do not want our fight to get in the way between you and your daughter..." He started out only to be interrupted by Elrohir's humorless laughter. "She is dying. I can see it."

"Where is she?" Legolas fought to keep his cool.

"Getting ready to leave to fight along Estel's side in some far off land for the future of Middle Earth. I know now how Atar felt when he wanted Arwen to leave. I should have let her leave when I had the change not get ties to this life. One of those ties she is carrying now." Elrohir rambled.

"What ties are you speaking off? Surely our marriage will be accepted in the Undying Lands." Legolas softly reasoned with him.

"That will be accepted but she will suffer before she can be proven worthy of the Undying Lands. That is not the ties I am speaking off. You do not know, you cannot feel it. The life that will prove to be the saving or the undoing of these lands." The smile on the Elf's ragged face became grimmer. Legolas was lost. "What can't I feel?"

"The child she is carrying. You two have a thing for getting into trouble like this. One child touched by evil and then another born as the saving or the destruction of his parents. You walk alone, prince, you will always walk alone. The Evil that touched you both will destroy you." Elrohir answered, losing all composure.

"Moriethel has not been touched by evil." Legolas raised his voice.

"Nay but you two have and that has been united into her. Why do you think she is not here? Without evil, just like her mother she cannot live. She is dying as we speak." Elrohir started to answered but by the time he was finished Legolas had taken off already.

The young price raced towards the bedroom he shared with Nienna. Skitting into the bedroom, he found it empty, including all the stuff he had ever had in there. Swearing underneath his breath, he forced himself to calm down. There was no reason to be racing around Rivendell, they could be anywhere, logic thinking was the key here.

His head snapped up and he ran out of the bedroom, knocking over a servant in the process, helping the poor Elf up, he muttered a quick apology and ran off again, not bothering to look back.

Legolas made it to the gardens, where not to his surprise, he saw Nienna sitting underneath a thee, the young Elf-Maiden was dressed for battle and Legolas knew he was just in time.

Nienna's head snapped up when she felt the familiar presence in her mind, a presence that had been lacking in the last couple of weeks. "Legolas." The word was more a prayer then anything else.

The Elf crossed the distant and sank down on his knees in front of her, his face lid up by a beautiful smile. "Yes, My Lady, what can I do for you?"

"You made it." She answered to him.

"Of course, Meleth, what else could I do? Is it true?" He asked, getting over the joy from seeing her. Nienna looked at him, a confused look on her features. "Elrohir said that…  
" He could not say the words, with a sob; he gathered her in his arms and held her close, unable to control his aching heart from screaming out to her.

Nienna felt it and while gently breaking away from him she rested her forehead against his and answered. "Aye Meleth, it is."

"Moriethel, she is so young, she cannot die. I will not let it happen, seas (please) we worked so hard, she cannot die." He pleaded to her, hoping she had the means the undo all of this. She held him close, seeing him suffer made her heart break all over again, knowing that she had no say into this.

"They said she was never ours to begin with. She will be so touched with Evil, Greenleaf that we are holding the very doom of Middle Earth in our hands. They choose us as their champions, we are to fight, how can the champions of the Valar be the parents of the very being that will bring the downfall of Middle Earth?"

"What about the other child?" His voice shook. Nienna pulled away from him and confusion shone in her lifeless eyes. "What are you speaking off?" She demanded.

"You do not know." He stated, feeling his confusion ebbing away for a little while. The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. Smiling he took her head and answered. "Remember that Elves can sense things within their bodies, use your senses, you will feel it."

After a moment of focus, Nienna's eyes held some of panic and she answered. "I cannot feel anything; it is even hard for me to feel our bond. Legolas, I am scared, what if it never comes back?"

Rubbing her hand, Legolas calmed her down and answered. "Don't worry; it will come back in good time. Let me guide you." He held out his hand and waited until Nienna placed hers in it. He felt their minds connect like the very first time they had bonded. He briefly felt her fear, but then her trust for him took over; he was left off guard when he felt her love for him rush through his veins, and it was so strong.

Shaking his head, he sat down behind her and guided her body so it lay against him. His hand found its way underneath her shirt and Legolas heard her gasp when his cold hand touched her warm stomach. Seeking the connection to her mind, he let his senses take him.

After a moment, he felt her struggle, but then it stopped when she felt the child's presence in her body. It was no miracle that she missed it, it was hard to sense for him and with her senses being so messed up, and it could have passed unnoticed very easily.

He felt her fall against him while the truth of what was going to happen hit her and his own tears joined hers while they wept for both of their children.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	10. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any ideas just post them. Let's begin. **

"Are you ready for this, Meleth?" He softly asked her, his hand stroking her flat belly, feeling the soft yet reassuring presence of his child. He could almost think when she would be back and they could start again to build a future for the three of them. The three of them instead of four, it still brought tears to his eyes. With effort he broke back a sob, this was not the time for that sort of thought, he would deal with his little Elfling, his wife already said goodbye to their sweet child.

"Nay, I am not." She told him, feeling herself relax to his touch. A faint feeling rose in her chest, of feeling choked back too long and begging for release. Soon she buried her face in his shoulder and let herself be held.

Legolas held Nienna, she was crying into his shoulder. "Meleth, come on, sweetheart, don't cry, it will not be forever, we will walk together once more and build a life together, sail to the West." His voice cracked, making promises he could not keep was too hard.

"Iston. (I know.)" She signed, pushing away from him. "For all that I am doing for them, they cannot let our child stay with us. It is not fair, Legolas, not fair, I am fighting for them and they will not give me my happiness." Her voice clouded over, becoming more forceful, her powers fed by her anger.

"I know." He only answered before he kissed her and said with a smile. "Do as the legends tell you, Nienna and give them hell. Show them what the new Queen of the Elves can do."

Nienna nodded and turned to face her father, whom she knew was standing there. Elrohir looked at his daughter with pride, she felt Legolas hand on her shoulder before he said. "I will leave you two." He then turned and left.

"Ada, I wish to say I am sorry. I should have realized that it was just as hard for you as for me. Please accept my apology." She bowed her head; it shot up when Elrohir said the following words. "I don't accept it."

He smiled gently when he saw her look and answered. "There is nothing to forgive, I should have knew what was happening. I nearly faded when Tarien died, I should have known that you and Legolas shared the same connection. It is I who will apologize."

"I accept it. Pray for me Atar, pray for me and my children." She answered, kissing him lightly on the cheek, the time for apology ending and the time to leave had come upon them. He nodded and bowed his head before he answered. "Good luck, my queen."

She walked away, stopping briefly at every person she knew and saying goodbye in her own way. Elladan smiled at her and then gave her a dagger, telling her to let her senses guide her. Last but not least she stopped at the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen.

Looking deep into her eyes, Legolas answered the unspoken question. "I will not leave, Meleth." Nienna shook her head and answered. "Promise me, that you will continue living if I pass. Take care of the little one, Legolas, do not give up hope. We will see her again."

"I cannot make that promise, My Lady, I wish it did not have to be this way. Come back to me, Nienna, come back to me with our child. Be it darkness or light that you bring, I do not care but come back to me." He answered instead, his tone urgent.

"Send word to your father and tell him what to expect and deal with her. Let her die in peace, Legolas, let her die knowing her parents love her." Nienna answered, her eyes staring into his. He nodded then remembered she could not see it and answered. "Aye, I will try." His voice choked by tears for only reasons the two of them could understand.

Nienna smiled and brought her lips to his for a kiss. Her tongue ravished in his mouth, a passion that made him wish they had an hour more. When she broke the kiss, she left him panting for breath.

"I love you, do never forget that, my queen." He answered her before claiming her lips again and letting his hand linger on her belly. She let him have his moment before she pushed away and answered. "I love you to, my Lord." Before she walked away and mounted the horse that was made ready for her. She brought her hood up from the cloak he had worn during the Quest, a gift from him.

Then she rode as soon as the signal was given, not looking back for she would be sure to stay behind, wishing with all her heart that she had an extra day with her family but knowing it would not be.

Legolas watched her leave and send his heart with her. Not knowing if he would ever see her or his unborn child, but now he had to deal with his other child, the one meant to die. They knew what their counterpart was doing was hard but how hard, they had no idea.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	11. Arriving in Gondor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If somebody has any ideas just send them to me. Let's begin. **

Aragorn looked out toward the horizon where his guard has reported that a party from Rivendell had been seen. He paced around waiting impatiently for them to arrive. "Estel, seas, (please), you will get a hole in the floor if you keep this up." The bemused voice of his wife, the fair Arwen Undomiel answered him.

Aragorn looked up before he flashed his wife a quick smile and answered. "I am merely impatient, meleth. I heard rumors from the messengers about Nienna that do not bid well. They say that she is blind."

The queen of Gondor made her way over to him and threw her arms around him before she answered. "Always a friend before a king, are you not, my love?"

"Aye." He agreed, finding her mouth with his hungry lips. After they broke apart, he looked at her with a new hope in his eyes. Arwen noticed the look and answered. "I am not pregnant. We have only been married for less then 5 months, we cannot hope so soon, if you were an Elf we would have been blessed with child as we speak but we have not been. Do not despair, we will have a child before the end of the year is over."

Aragorn cursed and answered. "But I have to leave for battle in a fortnight. I am very envies of Legolas as for right now, since he and Nienna have been blessed with child already."

Arwen laughed at this and answered. "I will tell you that we will have a child before the years is to an end. We will have lots of children, meleth. Legolas and Nienna have also been through and are still going through hardship. Maybe the Valar saw it fit to bless them before us, for they need hope to fight for something."

"I guess only time will tell. How do you know we will have a child before the year is over?" He asked. "You are no a seer like Galadriel is."

"Atar has seen it. I will leave you now so you can get back to greeting your guests." She smiled knowingly at him. Aragorn's eyes widen ever so slightly at her statement and he turned around to look at the gate where the guards announced the arrival of the party from Rivendell.

Soon 5 horses came galloping through the gate and pulled to a stop right before the king of Gondor. "King Ellesar of Gondor and the Western Lands, we greet you. The fair Queen Undomiel, we bring greeting to you from your kin in Imladris." The clear voice of one of the guards ran out.

Aragorn nodded his head and waited for the Elves to dismount. Nienna dismounted with only small difficulty and threw back her hood. She stood next to her horse, hoping the messages have reached Aragorn and that he knew of her condition. Arwen heard Aragorn sign when he saw that Nienna did not come towards them, it was true then, and she was blind.

The young king made his way over to her before stopping right in front of her. "Is that you Aragorn?" her soft voice asked him. He took her hand in his and answered. "Aye, Nienna, it is. You are blind then?"

She nodded, while her eyes did not see it but still traveled up the stairs to where Arwen was standing. "Arwen is here too?" She stated.

"Yes, how did you know?" He gently took her arm and started to lead her towards where Arwen was standing.

"My other senses improved thanks to the help of uncle Elladan." Nienna answered, smiling at him. He smiled back and asked. "How are they?"

"They are doing well. There were some minor problems but it is not worth mentioning now." She answered.

Aragorn stopped in front of Arwen and the queen gave Nienna a hug, she felt the young Elf hug her back and while Arwen pulled away she asked. "How are you doing? You seem weary."

"I am weary from the travel and in my condition that is not strange but I will discuss that in private." Nienna answered.

"Estel has a meeting to attend, he will join us for dinner so maybe we can retreat and talk." Arwen asked, Nienna nodded and this and led herself be led away by Arwen.

* * *

The queen had chosen the library to go to so they would be left in private. Nienna smiled at Arwen while she asked. "Are you pregnant yet?"

"No not yet. I will be, probably very soon. Do you wish to rest?" Arwen asked, feeling despair coming from Nienna.

"No, thank you. There is something that I have to tell you." Nienna said, her head bowing towards her lap.

"What is it? Are you not happy with Legolas?" Arwen asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"No, I am very happy with Legolas. It is Moriethel, she is dying. The Valar said that with all the evil combined of Legolas and me she would die or become the undoing of this earth. I do not know what to do." Nienna answered.

"I am so sorry to hear that, Nienna, why are you here then? Do you not wish to be with your child instead of fighting a war far away?" Arwen asked.

"I wish I could do that, Arwen but I have to make the future better for all of the other children of the world. Including the ones that have not arrived yet."

"Why do you say that?" Arwen asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I am pregnant again."

"That is wonderful, Nienna." Arwen exclaimed, smiling at her and giving her a big hug. Nienna just merely nodded in the queen's arms before she hugged Arwen back with all her might and she started shaking with the sobs that shook her.

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Legolas. Please send some ideas. **


	12. it was just a dream right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: I think that you guys had gotten my note about why I am not updating in the next few weeks. I found that I had a few hours off, so here is a chapter for you. Hope you liked it. Let's begin. There might be sex in the form of a dream. **

Horse hoofs thundered against the ground while the rider urged the horse to go faster, he was riding like his very life depended on it. Well not his life, but that of his daughter. "Go on, you can go faster then that." The rider urged his horse faster, he had to reach the gates of the palace before nightfall.

Seven nights of non stop riding and the Elf was visibly exhausted. His blond hair was pulled back in ponytail to keep it from falling in his eyes and his blue eyes were dull, it could have had something to do with the fact that his wife who was carrying their child had left them to fight a battle in a world unknown to any of them.

He stopped just outside the palace gates and called to the guards: "Open the gates, tell the King, prince Legolas has returned." In no time at all the gates were opened and he urged his horse through. He had no time for his thoughts, no time to think, no time to feel, cause if he did, he felt his heart would break. He needed to be strong for now, for now, only when he was in private he could give in.

He dismounted with difficulty and swayed on his feet before a gently yet firm grip on his upper arm guided him inside. A voice was questioning him and it took him a full minute to realize the voice was his father's. "Ada (daddy)." He choked out.

"Yes, Legolas, do not worry I have got you. Come, my son, you are weary and there is much to discuss, much of what has happened, a lot of things that will cause you grief." Thranduil signed at the look his son gave him, hope was nearly failing the king.

Gently sitting Legolas down in a chair in his study, Thranduil barked to his guards that nobody was to disturb them. Helping Legolas drink some wine, the king watched his son becoming to himself once again. "Legolas, it is about Moriethel. She is…" He began, not wanting to bring his son brief.

"I know." Legolas dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand. "She is dying, I know Atar, there is nothing we can do." Legolas was interrupted when an angry Thranduil sprang to his feet.

"How can you say that? Is this how I raised you? To give up on your child? We will find something to cure her." Thranduil raged.

"No Ada, this is not how you raised me. It is not. I know you love her but it is what the Valar wishes for her. Do you not think Nienna and I would accept it like this? Let her die when there was even the remote change of saving her. You know me better then that. We tried, Ada, we truly tried but there was no way of saving her without letting the world meet its doom. Please understand, Nienna is blind and fighting in some distant land with Ellesar to save Middle earth, she is carrying my child, Moriethel is dying, the Valar have told us. Please believe me, when I tell you that as much as I wished for this, I cannot aid her, save being with her when the hour draws near when she will pass into the Hall of Mandos." Legolas fell silent, head bowed, eyes prickling with the tears.

"Nienna is pregnant again?" Thranduil asked, sitting down again. He had not understood the severity of the situation.

"Aye." His son answered, rubbing at his eyes. "How is she?" His voice broke.

"She is fine, asleep at the moment. She seems so small and sweet, but there is evil in her heart, I wish I did not have to say it. The healers say that she will not live the month, weakening every day, finding no peace save in dead." He answered.

"Can I see her?" Legolas asked, meeting his father's eyes.

"Do you wish to?" Thranduil asked instead.

"As a father I must, as to be honest, no, I do not wish to see her just yet, I am to weary to deal with it and she will bring me to my knees if I see her now." Legolas answered, his blue eyes filled with so much sadness it broke Thranduil's heart.

"Then sleep, let the healing sleep of the Elves bring you to your wife. I will deal with the child." Thranduil pulled him up. Legolas simply nodded and let Thranduil guide him to his room.

He closed the door behind him before locking it and falling to the bed while sobs wrecked his frame. It was one thing to be away from the one you love, but where did he go so wrong as to deserve all of this? To loose his child, how could that have happened?

Soon his weariness took over and he fell into the dreamscape. His dream took him to the one he wanted to see most of all, Nienna. She stood before him, dressed as queen, her white gown flowing over her curves, she turned around to meet his gaze with one of her own. Her grey eyes not dead but alive, searching outs his face and then finally love reading in them. His eyes traveled over her gown, looking at her stomach, still remotely flat there was a soft bulge there, indicating the presence of his child. It was still too small to be noticed by others that did not know, but he did.

"Nienna, how can this be?" He asked, his voice a bare whisper.

"I do not know, maybe the Valar have granted us a last change before I leave for battle tomorrow eve." She answered, making her way over to him.

"Then pray tell, what should we do with the time that has been given to us?" He asked, an idea coming to his mind and he smiled.

Nienna stopped in front of him and while looking at him, answered. "I take it you have an idea."

He nodded and leaned in to capture her lips before he whispered in a horse voice in her ear. "The thing we didn't get to do last time, if you still have the passion for me, the one that I felt when we said goodbye."

A smiled touched her lips before she answered. "I am all yours, my lord. If this is our last night together, do not let me forget." Giving herself up to him.

Legolas did not need any more encouragement and while wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her. His tongue flickered past her lips and she opened them, only to deepen their kiss, they broke apart, gasping for breath and Nienna smiled, fire dancing in her eyes. He smiled and while tangling his hand in her hair, he pulled her against her.

His mouth crushed hers and while their tongues joined, Nienna's hand slid down his arms towards his leggings, tracing circled in his inner tight while her hands traveled upwards. Legolas broke the kiss to gasp when her hands helped arouse him further. Nienna was working on getting his tunic off, Legolas shifted his position somewhat and buried his face in the soft flesh of her neck with a groan.

When his tunic was off, Nienna trailed a path of fire with her kisses, a fire that went straight to his groin. Managing to pull himself together, Legolas swept her off her feet, while he looked around for a place to continue their lovemaking. As it so happened, there was a lake nearby.

It was not long before the both of them were waists deep in water, but that did not stop them from anything and soon Nienna's lips were upon his chest once again. Legolas suppressed a shudder when Nienna's lips found his nipple. His hands were busy getting rid of the fabric that held him back from Nienna's soft flesh. Getting fed up with the many strings that held the dress together, he simply tore it apart to reveal pale skin.

He pushed her away and his tongue licked in between her breasts, Nienna moaned loudly and arched her back, pleasure sweeping through her. Legolas looked up and claimed her mouth again, his hand slid down further, over the soft bulging off her stomach and in between her legs.

Nienna pulled away to gasp for breath when he entered her with two fingers, he looked at her through darkened eyes, darkened with lust for the young maiden that was his. Nienna whimpered when he pulled away from her only to move his hands to her breast, gently massaging them.

She pulled at his leggings, trying to move to so she could please him. Soon the leggings were off and his arousal sprang forward. She gripped him firmly and Legolas moaned before claiming her lips again. Nienna broke away, her voice urgent. "Seas, Legolas, seas (please, please).

The Elf smiled before making his way over to her and asked. "What is it that you want, my lady?"

"I want to feel you inside of me." She whispered, pleasure flushing her face. He nodded and while gripping her, he pushed himself into her. A soft gasp from her made him stop to let her adjust, soon she pushed her hips forward and Legolas trust deep into her.

Her moaning became louder while she climaxed and with a shout of his name, she climaxed. Legolas followed her not long after that and collapsed beside her. He pushed away from her and gathered her in his arms before he said. "Meleth, always remember that I love you."

"I love you too, Legolas. You and Moriethel." She answered before the both of them shared a heated kiss and then fell asleep.

Legolas woke up to find himself in his own room, the dream still so vivid in his mind that it brought him a flush to his fair cheeks. He smiled before he fell into dreamscape once more.

**Hope you liked it. I tried to keep it a little bit decent, but I thought we needed a chapter like this, please tell me what you think. And don't forget that the next chapter will be out in begin June because I will be gone for a few weeks. **


	13. Leaving for battle

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Here I am again, I am back so here is a new chappie for you. Hope you like it. Let´s begin. **

The horse and men were uneasy, waiting for the King and Nienna before they could leave for battle. Ellesar was still with his wife, the fair Undomiel and Nienna who were discussing last minute preparations before they left for battle.

"The best of luck to you, Nienna and bring Ellesar back to me safely." Arwen quickly told her niece before she turned to her husband and said. "That goes for you too, bring Nienna back alive for I fear that Legolas will not be gentle with you if you don´t. I want to speak with you before you leave."

The king nodded before he smiled at Nienna and walked off. Arwen gave Nienna a quick hug and pressed something in her hand before she said. "It might not be much but it might help your vision, I am the daughter of Elrond after all. Wait here for Estel and I will send him to you, good luck for the future and I will let Legolas know you passed through here. May the blessing off all the free people be with you and your company." The queeen pressed a quick hand against her abdomen before she walked after her husband.

Nienna could hear them talking in hushed tones, but could not hear what they were saying, they were to far away. Soon the King returned and she heard him say goodbye to her before he took her arm and led her down the stairs. He stopped right before they were outside and said in a hushed voice, joy aprent in it. "This is the worst time for battle, sometimes I wonder why I have to be king?" She could feel him shake his head.

"Did Arwen tell you something that makes your regret your choice?" Nienna turned fully to face him.

Aragorn had trouble concealing a grin before he answered. "Aye, she did. She said that she is carrying my child. It is going to be our first and I do not want to miss anything of the pregnancy."

"She cannot be more then 2 weeks pregnant then, I guess we just have to make sure that this is over quickly. I would not mind getting back to Legolas..." She fell silent.

"Is something the matter then?" Aragorn asked, concern edging his voice.

She nodded but did not say anything. "Nienna, what is the matter? Is there something I should know before we leave for battle? I know Legolas is not happy with you leaving but unless you have a good reason then there is nothing wrong."

"Moriethel, she is dying and I am..." Nienna nearly choked, she could not say it. She dropped her gaze, but Aragorn was not so easily fooled.

The man lifted up her chin so she had no choice but to face him, though she could not see him, she could feel his gaze burning into her, his eyes searching hers for the truth. "What are you, Nienna?" His voice was firm.

"I am pregnant, just like Arwen." She muttered a minute later. She heard Aragorn sigh before he asked. "Does Legolas know?"

She nodded and she felt him press a quick hand against her stomach before he muttered. "You are not far along." More to himself then anything else, he then fell silent and finished a minute later. "Do not worry, I am a healer, I will make sure nothing happens to you or the child. Let us go." He huged her briefly before he took her arm once more and led her away to the horses. Soon they were on their way for battle.

* * *

Legolas was walking more slowly then anything else. His thoughts strayed to Nienna, he wish she was here to do this with him but he had not choice but to do it alone, it was time to see his first born, his little Elfling, Moriethel. Too soon he found himself in front of the door that led to the healer's wing, where she was.

He walked in before he could rethink and walked straight to the bed where his oldest daughter lay. Her face was pale and the golden hair that she had herited from him was dull, not the sparkly hair that he remembered. She was too small for the bed, but then again she was not even 18 months old. He sat down in the empty chair by the bed, allowing himself to think about everything that had happened.

When he sat down, her eyes fluttered open, they were dark, nearly black, much like Nienna´s were when she was mad. Legolas smiled gently and said. "Hello there little one, I have come to stay with you and say goodbye to you." She cocked her head and Legolas was again reminded of Nienna. This child was so much like the both of them. He reached out to touch her but stopped in mid air.

"You are free to touch her, My Lord, she is not that frail." A voice rang out, Legolas pulled his hand back and looked around, one of the newer healers was standing next to him. She smiled gently at him before she walked over to Moriethel´s bed and pulled the blankets more tightly around the small child. Legolas could tell she had a million questions for him but she decided to only settle for one. "Will you not hold her? It might help her recover."

"I will hold her, but I am quiet sure that it will not aid her in her recovery. It will only aid her for when the Valar see it fit that she should be with Mandos in the Halls of Waiting." He answered, his voice neither sad nor happy.

The healer looked shocked before anger passed onto her features and she answered. "I do not think that this is apropriate, My Lord, for somebody to be so hopeless. She is only a small child. You do not have any right to let her pass without a fight, I think you are just being weak. I think you should pray more to the Valar.

Legolas stood up, his tone ice cold before he hissed. "Nay, I am not weak. The Valar see it fit to kill my first born, to send my wife into battle which there is not change of her ever coming back alive. They treaten to take back my second child too, by Mandos and every Valar that still cares about this world, if I have to sink down on my knees to make this right, I damn well will. You know nothing of war or battle or despair, child, do not tell me what you think when by the Gods, I at least know what I am talking about." He fell silent, his anger left him drained.

The healer was pure white, like she had never seen anything like this before. "Leave us." Thranduil´s voice commanded. That did not needed to be said twice, soon the running footfall of the healer was all that was heard. Thranduil looked at his son, Legolas's fists were clenched and he looked away from Moriethel, who had aquired a new shade of paleness. He bit his lip, not wanting to burst out in tears in front of his father. Thranduil placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder before he answered. "The healers say she will not live the night. It has been 2 weeks since you have been here and this is the first time you ever see her alone. Why now? Why is it so hard now, Legolas?"

Legolas turned around before he answered. "I do not think I can do this, Ada. What father should have to burry his own child?" The tears were standing in his eyes. Thranduil shook his head before he answered. "I do not know, I do not know, son." He then pulled Legolas against him, allowing his son to cry if he needed to and soon sobs were all that escaped the broken hearted prince´s lips.

**Hope you liked it. Wow this was dificult to write, I did not want to let her die without having a scene like this. Please tell me what you think. Update as soon as I can. **


	14. You cannot cheat death

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter; I need a whole lot of ideas so please post them. Let's begin. **

A loud banging on the door is what woke Legolas up. He shot out of bed, not even stopping to pull on a shirt and opened the door. "Your highness, it's your daughter, she is… The healers say that she is leaving these shores, you have to come and say goodbye to her before she dies." The younger woman said to dishevelled prince. Legolas nodded, dumbfound, he had half hoped it would be for something else but dreams were dreams and he hastily pulled on a shirt before he followed her to the healers wing.

First his footfall was quick but as they closed in on the wing, he slowed down. He did not want to do, had never wanted to do this. He stopped for a window and his eyes shot up towards the West. He send a quick prayer to the Valar to do this swiftly, he did not want his child to suffer, is she was meant do die then let her die.

It was against the nature of the Elves to be mortal like this but her fate was sealed, yet his heart hurt to that he had to go through this, it was times like this that made him long for Nienna's arms, to be with her and do this together and not like he was now, alone.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn around, it was his father, eyebrows raised Thranduil looked every inch the King that he was, he smiled before he nodded, telling his father as much as himself that he was ready, he willed himself to be ready for in his heart he knew that he was not.

Walking into the healing wing, he saw his daughter lying in bed where he had left her yesterday, she had not moved at all, only paled in sight. A handful of healers where standing next to the bed. His brow furred in anger before he commanded. "Leave us. This is something for the family not a miracle, it is hard enough as it is without anybody looking. You are not wanted, there is nothing you can do, let her die in peace."

One of the bolder healers and unfamiliar with Legolas's temper stepped forward and said. "My Lord, beg your forgiveness but this I the first time an Elf ever dies in the first year that is not due to grief or wounds, we have to be here to collect more information for the next time."

"If you do not leave now, I will introduce you to a whole new series of wounds that you or your fellow healers have never seen before, now leave. I will tell you why my daughter is dying, because the Valar see it fit to punish her for things she will be doing in the future, just as they see it fit for my wife and unborn child to fight in a war on the other side of the world. Now leave." He snapped, feeling himself being pushed to the edge, he was losing control and fast. A gasp of Moriethel made him look up at her and he hurried to her bedside, pushing away the healers as he went.

Thranduil flinched at his son's anger but Legolas temper had been on an edge ever since he had been back, not enough sleep and stressed out due to everything that had happened made him impossible to live with. Thranduil smiled politely at the healers before he hurried them out of the room, closing the door behind them and waiting a fair distance to give Legolas his goodbye.

The younger Elf gently pushed the child's hair out of her eyes before he whispered. "You never knew how happy you made me and your mother, Mor, you were the first born and it is true that they said that a father will never forget their first born, I will love you and we will welcome you back into our lives when you come back to us, while we reside in Valinor."He had to stop to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"I wanted to spent time with you, teach you to walk, teach you archery, even get made at you when you would get home with tears in your dress, get up in the middle of the night to feed you and then see you court other Elves, and then one day giving you away to the Elf you wanted to marry and see you carry your children. There are so many things I wanted to do or say to you, but all I can say now is that no matter what we love you and I can never or will never forget you or stop loving you." He did not dry his tears as they wet his cheeks, it did not matter now.

"Moriethel, I love you so much, my sweetling, I wish your mother could have been here but she is not so I have to say it for her, she loves you and is very proud of you, we all are." He could not speak anymore as sobs were making it too hard for him to talk.

As if by a given word by the Valar, Moriethel opened her eyes and whispered. "Naneth (mother)." She gasped for breath and Legolas took her in his arms. Kissing her on the head and then while she took another deep breath, she said. "Ada (daddy)." She released it and while the word hung in the air, her spirit fled these shores straight into the waiting arms of Mandos.

Legolas's heart was filled with hope when he heard his daughter's voice but soon pain was all that filled his heart when he saw his daughter's lifeless eyes look back at him, she had died. An anguishing cry tore from his lips and he bowed his head, crying shed tears over his daughter's body.

Thranduil came running when he heard his son's cry and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his only son crying over the child's body. The child that was once their pride and joy was no more, tore away from them by the Valar, for that moment Thranduil resented the Valar, and how could they do this and not give anything back in return? Wasn't it enough that his wife was gone to help save a world that was no longer theirs, did they have to take his grandchild, his son's firstborn?

There was nothing left to do but to help Legolas deal with his grief and wait until he could pass over the sea and hope that it would lessen the pain. So he sat down next to his child and while allowing them to take away the body of his grandchild, he took his son in his arms and rocked him like he had done so many years ago, their tears mingling together.

* * *

Miles away Nienna felt the loss of Moriethel just as clearly as if she had just been standing in the same room. She sat down, afraid that if she stood any longer, she would have fallen. She steadied herself while she sank to her knees. A sob escaped her lips and then she broke down, not holding back any longer, she was alone anyway, it was the dead of the night.

Footfall behind her was all that she heard before two strong arms were wrapped around her and a concern voice asked. "Nienna, what is the matter?" The voice of Aragorn.

"My baby, she is gone." She stammered, clinging to the man. She heard Aragorn gasp for breath before he pulled her against her, resting her head against his shoulder and soon his hand was upon her belly, feeling for the life that was growing within her. "I cannot feel it, yet it can not be. Come, I need to examine you, this is no place for a princess." He helped her up; Nienna knew she had to tell him it was not that baby but Moriethel.

"Aragorn?" She began, while trying to say calm.

"Yes?" He answered while continue to walk.

"It Moriethel, not the babe that I carry." She gasped, while new sobs threatened to overcome her. He paused before he asked pain in his voice. "She is dead?"

Nienna nodded, not daring to speak. "What about the babe? Can you feel it?" He asked, changing the subject for a later time to talk about. Nienna focussed and a wave of panic overcame her before she choked out. "No, I cannot, seas (please), I cannot handle it if she had died as well."

Aragorn walked on, helping her with him; soon she heard that they were standing in a tent. He gently sat her down and while putting her hair behind her ears, he answered. "Hush, you said before that your senses were not well, it might have something to do with that. Besides grief is evident in your voice, that can cause it to. I will have a look so you can relax a little bit, alright?"

She nodded, not speaking. She felt a gentle push in her shoulder and laid back. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. Aragorn gave her a cloth to dry her tears and she could feel him sitting down next to her while he signed and said. "Do you want me to do this?"

She nodded again, still not speaking, he stood up and she felt him lifting her shirt to bare her stomach. She was still only about 2 months along and was not yet showing. Aragorn placed his hand on the middle of her stomach and said. "Nienna, relax, I cannot feel the babe like this. I am just going to move my hands around and press to feel for her, if it hurts, just tell me alright."

Nienna did her best to relax and push the grief aside, it did not help that she was still receiving waves from Legolas. She opened her mind to him, for the first time in weeks and felt him return his thoughts. His mind was with her and she with him and together they would overcome this.

She felt Aragorn press her belly and hissed in responds, flutters went through the bond and she heard Aragorn chuckle before he placed his hand there and answered. "Everything is fine; the babe is still very much alive as you might have noticed. Do not worry. I will leave you for now. Has it settled your fear?"

"Yes, thank you." She answered, sitting up straight and pulling her shirt down. The man bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the top of the head before he answered. "You are very welcome. Relax a little bit and try to get some sleep or at least deal with some of the grief; I am sure Legolas would want you close." He left the tent with that.

Nienna laid back down and while tracing circled over her stomach, she felt the baby move with her, Aragorn was right, she needed to be with Legolas now and in mind she was.

**Hope you liked it. This was so hard to write, I feel sad now. **


	15. What is happening?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. It takes me longer times to update but here is another one. Here is it, let's begin. **

Lighting and thunder lulled the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen into a peaceful sleep, all but one. Legolas tossed and turned but sleep would not come to him, it had not come to him ever since his daughter had died, barely 2 days ago. She did not suffer but Legolas wished for so many things, he wanted to be with his wife, to be with his unborn child, he was not even sure he could cry anymore. He sat up in bed when he saw a vision of what his child was to become if she had lived, a sorcerer of the greatest kind, a power unheard off unless it was by the Valar, she was beautiful but a terrible war would rage on her account, maybe there was something that had happened so that the people of the future would live and not be plagued by war.

He signed and closed his burning eyes; they were burning with tears, tears he could not allow to fall. He wanted to get away, go to war, die if that was meant for him. He stood up and while looking out of the window he made his decision. He knew Nienna was fighting this very moment and he could not let her fight on her own. With a new confident in his stride he walked to his closet, roaming around until he felt his travelling clothes, he pulled them on and took out his bow and quiver full of arrows out of the trunks by the bed.

He burst out the door and broke out into a run; afraid on of the guards might catch him. The figure in the cloak that was waiting by his door looked up when the Prince came rushing by and followed him on soft feet, it was important that the prince did not do anything rash.

Legolas kept close to the walls, just in case. He soon made it to the door outside, opening it he slipped outside not bothering to look back to see the cloaked figure do the same. It was pouring outside but he didn't care and ran towards the stables. He was not even halfway through the courtyard when a comment pieced the silent night. He turned, eyes blazing and twin knives ready in hand. "What do you want, Atar? I am leaving to war and don't try to stop me." He growled towards the figure.

Two hands were lifting the hood back to reveal the wrinkled face of Gandalf. There was no smile or a twinkle in the White Wizard's eyes as he regarded the crown Prince. Legolas was pale with dark circled underneath his eyes, his normally blue eyes were darkened with hatred and anger, towards what was something Gandalf could only guess. The prince's blond hair was pulled back in a loose braid with a few strains hanging loose. "I am not your Atar, young prince; I came to make sure you would not do anything you might regret. It is a bad thing to leave for a war that holds nothing for you, you do not belong there."

That was the wrong thing to say, Legolas trembled with intense anger that soared through him and he clenched his teeth, spitting out the next few words. "How can you say that? Nienna does not belong there but here she is, fighting for a world that is not longer ours. You don't understand, you think that everything is right in the world, but how can it be when your child had just died in your arms."

Gandalf shook his head while he held up his arms in case Legolas should try something. Thranduil had called him here in case something should happen with Legolas and the Older Elf had been right, Legolas could not deal with his grief and longed to be with his wife, which was not surprising but he could not let Legolas go to the war, it was to dangerous and it would mess everything up. So instead he said. "Legolas relax, you cannot go and you will have to pass through me in order to leave. You do not want to do that, now do you, young prince?"

The Prince growled and held up his weapon before he growled. "Try me." Before he ran for Gandalf. He tried to cut the Wizard but even with all his age, Gandalf was still a wizard and it was not long before both of Legolas's knives flew out of his hands, they landed a couple of yards apart from each other. The Elf did not seem to care, instead he went for hand to hand combat but because he was weary and run down with grief, he could not get a punch in. His fists were swinging wildly and it was not hard for Gandalf to step back. The Wizard kept stepping back, not wanting to get hit with one of Legolas's fist.

"Hold still so I can hit you." Legolas growled, putting more force into his punches. Gandalf stopped and answered. "Fine, if it makes you feel better." He held still, waiting for the Prince to either calm down or hit him. The latter happened, it happened so fast, Gandalf did not see it coming, but soon he felt a blinding pain in his jaw and the punch left him staggering on his feet.

Legolas was panting before he muttered, asking in a child like voice. "Gandalf? Are you alright? What have I done, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…" He was interrupted when the Wizard got to his feet and drew the shaking Elf into his embrace. Legolas tried to keep him composure and not break down in front of Gandalf but the Wizard merely smiled and answered. "It is alright, Legolas, I have known you since you were a little Elfling, do not worry. I know it has been hard for you to lose Moriethel. But you must understand that it had to be done and I know it seems like the worst thing I can say at the moment but she was evil and would bring Middle Earth into a darkness only the likes of Sauron could ever end."

Legolas sniffed before the sobs came. He could not hold back and was soon sobbing loudly into the Wizard's cloak. Gandalf gently patted the Prince on the head, he could understand the younger Elf's need to get away, there were so many things here that reminded him of Moriethel, it would not be long until she was going to be buried, he was not sure if Legolas could deal with that. He continued patting the younger Elf while Legolas cried bittersweet tears over his lost child. "What about the second one? Will she make it? Will I see Nienna again?" Legolas hiccupped.

Gandalf pulled away before answered. "What is this you speak off?" Legolas regarded him with a new emotion on his eyes, hope before he answered. "Nienna is pregnant." Gandalf cursed, not knowing how to answer to this. Legolas took this as a bad sign and he answered. "If they dare to do this, then I will personally kill them."

Gandalf's gaze shot back up to Legolas and the Elf felt himself stiffen before the Wizard boomed. "Prince Legolas Greenleaf, you speak words that never should be spoken, I know of your anger towards the Valar but a mere Elf like you cannot kill them, I know you love your wife but don't even try to do this. You are not meant to be a Dark Elf but you are a Light Elf, as is your wife. You would have lost a child in the end anyway, if Moriethel lived or died."

Legolas shook and regarded Gandalf through tears blurred eyes before he spat. "What do you mean? Explain yourself at once." Gandalf pulled himself together and power radiated from his voice. "I say this because of the fact that your two children would battle one another, one evil, and one good, each meant to be the destruction of the other. You would not want to make that decision on your own. I cannot say for sure if Nienna will come back to you but you will not be without her. You will see her again, in Valinor or here, I promise you that as the Maia that I am." Legolas's eyes widen at the words, he had known somehow but never had Gandalf said it out loud like this. He bowed his head and said, agreeing. "Aye, Gandalf, I will do as you say and stay here, no matter how much of my heart and thoughts are with Nienna."

* * *

"Nienna, look out." Aragorn called from behind her before his strong hands helped her up. He checked her over and said in a quick whisper. "Are you alright, mellon?" She nodded before she spun around, sword ready to fend off the next attacker.

She could hear Aragorn give comments out to his people, she bit her lip, she would not lose and if she did, she would die protecting the King of Gondor, for Arwen's sake. Her hand lingered near her belly, feeling the reassuring presence of her child, a new generation which she was fighting for to give them a future.

She swung her sword around, grinning when the blade struck flesh, she pushed and soon she heard the loud thud as the orcs's head fell onto the floor. She heard a piercing scream behind her and felt her ear drums nearly explode, then a rush off wind and everything was silent, there was no a sound to be heard.

She looked around, dazed, trying to find out what happened. A figure knocked her almost to the ground and she caught him, she felt the panting in her ear and then the excited voice of Aragorn said. "We won, I cannot belief it, we won, by sheer luck of the Valar, we won." She hugged him back, feeling his tears fall down on her shoulder.

She blinked when her vision swam slightly, it was a mere second but then it was gone again. Aragorn's next question was worried. "What is the matter?"

"I could see for a second, I do not know how." She answered, shaking slightly. She could feel the battle lust in Aragorn, and there was something else, something not linked to the battle but what did have something to do with it. She could feel her own lust growing, her lust and love for Legolas, things she wanted to have done after this battle was over.

She did not say anything, not trusting her voice. "You feel it as well, do you not?" Aragorn asked. "You feel it in the air, it is this place, it is in us… It is normal for the Elves to give themselves up like you have seen with Legolas, it is so strong, I do not know… no, I will not do anything unless…" He had to stop talking when Nienna kissed him softly on the mouth. She could feel his hands tangle themselves in her hair, he bit down on her lip and she moaned, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to enter.

She smiled when they pulled apart, Aragorn was panting and he softly said. "I cannot imagine a better kiss." She grinned again and pulled him towards her for another one, this time more heated. "Let's go to my tent." She answered, feeling her lust growing. She could feel him smile and he answered. "Oh, aye, my queen. Show me the way."

* * *

Both in Gondor and in Eryn Lasgalen, it struck the two Elves at the same time. Arwen could feel it in her mind and body, there was something wrong with Aragorn, she staggered out of the room, collapsing in the hallway, running footfall hurrying towards her was all that she heard before it went dark with the one thought playing through her mind. _"Estel, what have you done?" _

In Eryn Lasgalen Legolas was not much better, Gandalf caught the Prince when he sank to his knees, searching for something what was ailing him. "Legolas what is happening?" The prince forced his eyes open and he said, in a weak voice. "Nienna, I don't know what she has done, she is sleeping with somebody else, I can feel it in my body, she is so evil, as is Aragorn." That was all the got out of him before he gave in.

**What is happening to Aragorn and Nienna? Are they really evil? Send me some ideas, review please. **


	16. Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Most people had no idea what was happening but I will try to explain it in this chapter. Let's begin. Let me know if you want a happy ending or a bad ending. **

Nienna blinked, and she blinked again, this could not be, she could see the tent, but how could she see? That was a question that needed answering later when an arm drew her close to a warm body. The babe within her was restless, moving and screaming through the faint bond she still shared with Legolas.

She focussed her attention to the child and said in a voice that caused the child to still it's alarm. "Be silent, I don't want to deal with you right now." She shifted slightly in the warm arms that encircled her and a grin lid her face when she felt the power stream through her.

"Who are you speaking with, there is nobody save me here?" Aragorn's soft voice asked her. She could hear the undertone in his voice, he was content, she turned to face him and found his grey eyes seeking hers out. "Your eyes are black, Legolas and Arwen are not happy with this, not that I care." He kissed her neck.

"To answer your question, I was speaking to my baby, it doesn't seem to be happy with the resent turn of events, so to call it." He stopped kissing her and smiled, locking his eyes with hers. "No, of course not, I wonder how long it will take them to learn that we have taken the power for our own. The power that was seeping through you and me before we even realized the potential of what we can do. It still amazes me to think that Moriethel was the key all along. She was feeding on the power in you, and then she was killed for our power to come to its full potential…" He stopped to take a breath and put a hand over her belly, she could feel the power in him curse through his hand and she looked at his hand, fascinated.

"… the babe in you is good because Legolas is good. He realized that you were good as long as he was good but little did he know that because we were chosen by the Valar, we can taste the power now. That is why she is protesting against my seed running through your system. Unless you disagree?" His thumb stroked the swell of her stomach and she could feel the baby scream in terror when the evil ran through her, until she calmed down, settling into the situation.

"How could I disagree when you explained everything so well. They will try to stop us. Do you think this is a test designed by the Valar?" She pulled him closer, kissing him on the mouth, he pulled away smiling slightly before he answered. "Maybe, they do not mind or so it seems. That image Legolas got about Moriethel becoming a sorcerer but he was so wrong, little did he know that is was you, who would have such a power."

"Arwen will not like it." She stated. He shook his head, anger in his eyes. "The love we shared was from somebody else. I am not longer Aragorn, son of Arathorn, king of Gondor. That changed when I looked into the Palantir, I locked the evil that seeped inside me away but you released me, Nienna, you truly did. I thank you for that." He gave her a heated kiss before he started kissing her neck once again and moved down until his head was resting on her stomach, where the baby was, listening for its heartbeat.

"What is next?' She asked, softly stroking his hair. "I claim you as my queen and we rule the world with a kind hand and make sure nobody opposes us." He answered.

"What about Arwen and Legolas? We bonded to them, did we not?" She grimaced at the word.

"If they behave, they can have each other, while I claim you, my beautiful Elf as my queen, that is if you want to of course." He rested his chin on her stomach, looking up at her, smiling and she smiled back and answered. "Like you did last night?"

"Much more then that, sweetling, much more." He promised, catching her mouth in another hungry kiss.

"They must be possessed to do this." Legolas could hear Gandalf arguing with his father while he struggled to fight his way back to the waken world, he felt weak, but opened his eyes anyway. He blinked to let them adjust to the blinding lights, the light of the sun.

"They are, every living being has some part of evil inside of them, what ever in the name of the Valar has happened on that battlefield, has unleashed that, they think that they are evil, acting that way, but their former selfs are buried under all of that power." Gandalf slowly said.

"Nienna is not evil, nor is Aragorn." Legolas said, it costed him enough energy to say those words but Gandalf's turned around at lightning speed and his father hurried to the bedside. "I know Legolas, underneath all of this, they are not evil but something on that battlefield has unleashed Nienna's powers and Aragorn's as well."

"Why do I feel so weak?" He protested against his father's helping hand. "Surely it must the grief weighting down on me."

Gandalf shook his head and answered. "No, my dear Legolas, I hate to say this but it is not. When you bound yourself to Nienna, you said that as long as you are good so was she, well it worked the other way as well, when she slept with Aragorn, your bond changed and it caused you to become weak. It happened in Gondor as well, I had word from Elrond asking me what in the name of the Valar was happening to his daughter. She collapsed much like you did, she has awoken and they are riding for Eryn Lasgalen as we speak."

"What is Aragorn's next move going to be? Where is he going to strike?" Thranduil asked, shifting his eyes back to Gandalf.

"He is not going to strike. He is still thinking as Aragorn, the Aragorn we all know, the only thing that has changed is that he has chosen Nienna as his rightful queen, thus making your child, most likely his heir."

"How can this be? I bonded with Nienna and Aragorn with Arwen, he cannot do this." Legolas cried.

"No you are right, he cannot. But that does not change the fact that he did choice her and he made her his by right, by the Elven marriage, in the ways of the body." Gandalf gently explained.

"So what is going to happen now?" Legolas sank back in the bed, he could feel something in his stomach, his child was calling out to him. "We will hold a council the moment Elrond and Arwen get here and then we have to think off a way to transform them back to their former selfs, the big question is, will you forgive them both for what they have done or will do?"

Legolas took a deep breath before he answered. "Yes, of course, she is my wife and she carries my child, I do not have a choice but to forgive her. I will forgive Aragorn as well, for what is somebody who does not have any friends left. I love her and I cannot or will not live without her."

"That is settled then, we shall leave you now and let you get some rest." Thranduil softly answered, looking at his son. Legolas nodded abesntmindly to his father and answered before Gandalf exited the room. "Gandalf, can I ask you something?"

Gandalf nodded and stayed, turning around to fully face the Elf lying on the bed. "I can sense my child calling for me, why is it doing that? Why has it not accepted the power that is cursing through its mother's veins?"

Gandalf had a thoughtful look on his features before he sat down on a chair beside the bed and answered. "That is a fair question, indeed, Legolas, one I shall try answer to the best I can. Much like Moriethel was created from the evil out of you and Nienna combined, this child is created from the good of you both, to fight her sister, not that it is needed now. I daresay that this child will combine you and Nienna closer together then ever before, for she will show your wife the path of good and the joys that await her there, should she choice to travel that way. What is it actually that you sense?"

"A moving in the bond between me and Nienna and I can sense the child moving in my stomach. It seems nearly like I am the one pregnant." Legolas softly added. "You do not have to worry about that for you are not. It is common for Elves when their bond is severed to feel their children more closely, including the children that are in the womb. Arwen might be able to tell you the same thing when they get here, which shall be in a week from now."

"Do you think Nienna will realize what she is doing and come to Moriethel's burial?" Legolas's voice quivered when he asked that question.

"I do not think she will make it. The burial is in 2 days, and her body must be given back to the earth, unless you are thinking off sending her to Valinor with the nearest ship. Nienna must realize what she is doing but she is to caught up to know if it is wrong or right. It will come out for the better and you shall have you wife back, Legolas, this I promise you."

Legolas nodded and then rolled onto his side after a quick goodnight to Gandalf. Soon he heard the retreading footsteps of Gandalf leave the room and he listened carefully, hoping they would leave soon. When he was sure nobody would hear him, he stood up and while packing his pack and his spare clothes and weapons, he left out the window.

Making his way to the stables, he saddled up Arod and softly whispered in the horse's ears. "Come, mellon, let us go to Gimli. Ride swift my friend before they find us." With those words rider and horse left Eryn Lasgalen.

**Hope you like it and sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway ideas please cause I need them really bad. And leave a review. **


	17. To make a choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Legolas is going to Gimli because he knows that Gimli can help him get Aragorn and Nienna back to normal but you shall see in the next chapter. Let's begin. **

Gimli twirled the diamond around his fingers, searching with an intent gaze to see if any flaws marred its beauty. He smiled when they did not and handed the diamond back to one of his fellow dwarfs before he exclaimed. "Aye, beautiful indeed. See to it that the other diamonds are recovered as well. We shall have a feast in honour of this new found glory." Gimli grinned at the prospect of ale and a feast to please his dwarves.

He looked up in alarm when a cry came from the door and sounds off steel clashing upon steel was heard. He grabbed his axe and rushed as fast as his feet would allow him to hallway where the gate was. There his jaw dropped. A cloaked figure in the colours of Mirkwood was holding a knife while trying to protect himself and his horse.

"Stop that this instance, what is this folly? Show yourself at once." Gimli bellowed and his order was carried out. "It is me, Master Gimli, Prince Legolas." The stranger removed his hood, revealing that he was indeed Legolas.

"Legolas, what a pleasure but what brings you here, my friend? Were you not at home with your lovely wife and child?" Gimli cried, watching with growing concern as the Elf flinched and taking in the appearance of Legolas.

The normally healthy looking Elf had dark circles underneath his eyes and his pale complexion was even paler then usual. He looked weak and supported himself at the wall. "Come in, Legolas and sit down. How fare you?"

Legolas waited until all of the Dwarves had left them before he said, dropping lower into his chair. "I feel very tired. Which is not strange, I shall tell you, Gimli, if you wish." He looked at the Dwarf through dull blue eyes.

"Aye, pray tell what has happened." Gimli said, trying to sound cheerful. Legolas did not attempt a smile and instead began to tell his tale. When Legolas was done with telling everything that had happened since Gimli left Eryn Lasgalen after the wedding, the lanterns had been lid.

Legolas slumbered back in his chair, he was so very weary. Gimli stared at him through eyes darkened with shock and anger. "Aragorn claimed her?" He asked once again.

"Aye, that is one way to put it. Something happened on that battlefield and I have honest to god no idea what, save that it made them think that they are evil. I am be willing to forgive them, are you?" He looked at Gimli through half lidded eyes. Gimli huffed and then nodded with a defeated sign. "Of course, Dwarf do not stay mad for that long."

Legolas raised an eyebrow but did not persuade the subject and he tried to stand. "Then why are you here, Legolas? This is not for old times."

Legolas sat back down in the chair and answered. "I am here for old times sake and for new ones. I cannot stand to lose Nienna as well, nor could I stand to lose Aragorn. I would die, Gimli, I cannot do this. I need your help with getting Nienna and Aragorn back to normal. Will you help me?" He folded his hands in his lap, not meeting Gimli's gaze.

"I will help you, Legolas, but I think you might need some rest. You look weary, perhaps grief weighting down on you." The Dwarf offered. Legolas smiled a sad smile and answered. "Yes, grief and my bond with Nienna had left me weakened. I want to sleep." He mumbled and Gimli was even more worried.

"Then let me show you to your room." Gimli smiled at him but it faltered when the Elf stood and swayed, collapsing onto his knees. Gimli rushed to his side and while helping the Elf up, he said. "I think I shall remain by your side while you sleep, it would be best." Legolas only nodded and allowed Gimli to show him to his quarters, ignoring the looks on the faces of other Dwarves.

When they got there, Gimli was pleased to find that Legolas's packs were already at the bedside and all he had to do was help Legolas in bed. The Elf smiled at him and then slowly relaxed back and answered. "Thank you, Gimli, for being my friend." He closed his eyes and his breathing evened out, allowing him to slip into dreams.

Gimli settled in a chair and let his mind wander for the remaining of Legolas's sleep.

Gimli was snoring in his chair when Legolas finally stirred, it had been a full day since the Elf had arrived before he woke. He smiled at his friend before Gimli snapped into focus. The Dwarf look back at his friend and asked. "How are you feeling?"

Legolas stretched before he answered, yawning widely and amusing Gimli. "A lot better, I feel fully rested, perhaps a little bit hungry." His stomach choice to grumble at that moment and Legolas chuckled lightly, his cheeks redden with embarsement. "Then perhaps, princeling, it is time we find you some food." Legolas smiled and was about to rise when Gimli held up his hand and answered. "Perhaps you should remain here. Some of the Dwarves were shocked, to say the least and well it is nearing 11 at night so I shall get the food."

Legolas cocked his head to the side and answered. "Very well, Gimli. You know the way in your own halls far better then I shall ever know. Go on now, I shall remain here." Gimli nodded and left the room swiftly.

Legolas sat on the bed crosslegged before he closed his eyes, allowing his mind to seek the faint connection to Nienna. _"I shall find you, my dear and then you shall know what happens when you anger the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen." _The thought crossed along the bond and he knew in the back of his mind that Nienna would receive it. _"Try me." _Was the answer he received.

"_I shall, meleth, I shall." _With those words Legolas opened his eyes just as Gimli entered the room again, carrying a tray full of food. Legolas's mouth watered just as he saw the food. Gimli smiled while the Elf began to ravish the food.

Nienna eyed her reflection in the mirror and chocked back a sob, only a whimper escaped her slightly parted lips. What had she gotten herself into? She has been trained for greatness for all her life and here it was, but was it the path she wished to take. Would she be willing to lose everything in order to become queen of the world? _"But I already lost everything that I can lose." _With that thought her eyes harden and yet a single tear ran down her cheek.

"What is wrong?" A hand caught the tear and she turned in the arms of Aragorn. He looked at her with a worried look on his face. "Is it the babe?" He gently touched her stomach, continuing. "Is it Legolas? What is it, Nienna? Seas (please) tell me."

"I am merely…I do not know how to answer to this, Aragorn. I felt Legolas's presence in my mind before, he said that he was angry with me. Perhaps you should go back to Gondor and tell them… well I am sure you can come up with something, I can take the magic away, you should return to Arwen, let me take the blame. You are king of men, you are not supposed to be here." Nienna softly told Aragorn.

The Man's expression changed rapidly and he answered while he gripped both her arms, in a tone gentler then she was used too. "Do not say that. True, I love Arwen but I cannot return, I just cannot. You know me better then anybody else. I need a queen by my side who can rule not somebody who can just sit pretty there and do nothing. Nienna, say something." He demanded, shaking her more forcefully.

She quivered and her voice shook while she answered. "I cannot, I do not know what to say. I cannot do this." More tears leaked out of her eyes and she closed them. He moved away from her and she cried even harder, she felt utterly deserted.

Then a warm blanket was wrapped around her and she was drawn into a strong chest while Aragorn's soothing voice whispered. "Hush, meleth, you do not have to do this alone, I am here with you. And besides you will carry this babe for another 6 months, so you shall not be alone for a long time." He smiled gently at her.

"How can I when this babe does not even want me as it's mother? I failed Moriethel, I shall fail this one too. Such as my mother failed me." She whispered brokenly. "No you are wrong. You did not fail anybody, your mother raised you to the best of her abilities while she was imprisoned as Saruman's slave. You broke free and now you are carrying a second child to Legolas. Are you feeling alright?" His tone hitched and betrayed his worrying for her.

Nienna swayed and lifted a hand to her head while she answered. "I cannot afford to be weak now. I do not know, I just don't know." She leaned against his shoulder, feeling him wrap his arms more securely around her.

"It shall be alright, if it is for good or for bad, I cannot see but you shall see Legolas again. I know I shall have to take my own throne again but with who? I cannot see who shall rule by my side." He lifted her in his arms and placed her on the bed again, drawing the blankets around her before he sat down beside her and closed his eyes, seeking the presence of Gandalf as the wizard had thought him so many years ago. _Gandalf, it is I, Aragorn, as you might know. I am sure you are angry with me, which is not suprising but please respond, I need your help." _

He soon felt the crashing weight off Gandalf in his mind and he felt Nienna startle to the presence within the tent. He touched her on the arm and mounted with his mouth the words. "Do not worry."

"_Aragorn, son of Arathorn, do you have any idea what so ever what you have done? You have been a fool, endangering not only your life and that of Nienna but off Legolas and Arwen as well. I do not know if I should be mad at you and kill you right now or leave that to Elrond when he gets here. Perhaps I should be glad that you are alive and not running around Middle Earth with this strange power." _

"_I guess I deserve whatever is coming to me but it is Nienna that I am concerned about. She seems ill, weak and certainly not as strong as she was before, including with the powers that have been given back to her." _His worry grew when he heard nothing from the Wizard and asked. _"Gandalf?" _

"_Aye, Aragorn, you are still very impatient, young King, do you honestly not know the answer? She bonded with Legolas, what happens when a bond like that is severed?" _

"_She can die. Gandalf what needs be done for her to be saved?" _Gandalf was pleased to hear Aragorn's tone of voice sounding worried.

"_That depends on you, Aragorn, who do you care more for? Nienna or Arwen? For you shall have to bond with either of them before you can accept them as you queen? Is Legolas worth it?" _With those words Gandalf left off, while Aragorn looked back at Nienna.

**Hope you like it. Okay you have to make a choice do you want to see a happy ending or not? If so with whom Nienna with Aragorn or Legolas with Nienna? And what should happen to Arwen. Let me know in a review. **


	18. Back together

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Okay and here it is the long awaited reunion between Legolas and Nienna, an angry reunion maybe but it is one none the less. I am just saying that Arwen and Aragorn will make up so they will not be included in this story unless it concerns Nienna and Legolas for it is a story about them. Let's begin. Some sex in this chapter. **

Grass is green, that colour will grass always have unless it burns or because of a long time without rain it turns yellow. In the winter it whither away only to return next spring. For the Elves, their spring, summer and fall is nearly over. Their winter is upon them and it is in the age of Men that hope must be placed. No matter how much its hurts the firstborn, they must sail away to make way for new Kingdoms, new technology and new people.

To sail to the West, or remain in their forest or mate with lesser races, such a Men. Such an example is King Elesar, raised by Elves, taught by Elves and Elvish in everything but blood, including in his marriage to the fair evenstar, he once again married an Elf. Those sacrifices are what the firstborn make to make way for the world of Men.

Nienna watched the grass rustled in the wind, speaking of the anger of one of the firstborn. The anger that she was responsible for. She looked behind her at the one tent that still stood there, her own. With all her stuff in there, there was not much room but for one person to sleep in. Something she had not done since Aragorn and his soldiers left, going back to Minas Tirith.

She could still fee the Man's gaze upon her face, his touch burning her skin. She had used her powers to make them all forget, to make Aragorn return to Arwen for surely out of shame and perhaps some cruel form of love, he would have stayed with her. Arwen would forgive him, she was sure of it.

Yet for love, that was what she was here for and that was why she remained when all she wanted to do was lay down her head and wait until death claimed her. True she could see well enough now but was it truly enough when the one she had given herself to would turn her down?

She could hear the hoof beats long before the horse would come into view. There was only one rider, Legolas. Come to either kill her or take her back. She bent and retrieved the sword at her feet, strapping it around her waist.

She only turned when the horse stopped behind her and she could hear the rider dismount, murmuring soft words of thanks to the horse. She could feel the earth vibrating ever so slightly underneath his feet and his anger.

Legolas looked upon the form of his wife, his anger only grew when she did not turn, yet he did not say anything, waiting of her to do the talking. "I know you are here, Legolas. I would beg for you forgiveness if I thought it was worth anything." Then she turned.

Legolas could not help but gasp as he saw her. She looked so pale and it was a striking contrast with her dark clothing and brown hair. Then his fist clenched and he answered in a firm tone. "Do you think so little of our love? Do you think so little of the bond you and I share? To think that words of forgiveness might make me forgive you?"

"No, Legolas, for I know you. You demand and deserve more then half meant words. What I think of our love does not matter, if is to you to make the choice to forgive me and take me back." She softly answered, taking a few steps forward.

"Why, Nienna? Why did you do it?" That was the one question he really needed to know the answer for. Nienna looked at him and with a gasp Legolas realized she could see again. This news filled him with happiness that Nienna looked at him while she said. "Well the answer to that question was that the battle filled me with such intoxication of the battle and the power for the first time I was not thinking. The second time, I imagined it was you, how I wanted it to be you. Aragorn is an easy person to love really, he does not ask for much in return but in the long run, no, we do not have the love that he and Arwen share." She finished, cocking her head to the side.

"And what about the love that you and I share?" Legolas felt a twist of venerability seep into his voice. "It is stronger then that and it terrifies me. You really are a very terrifying person, Legolas Greenleaf, not because you are scary but you can wield so much power, you have so much power. More power then I shall ever have. So I guess this is goodbye then, you have answers to all the questions you came with. Goodbye, Legolas, I hope life treats your better then I have." She turned with those words but a cry from Legolas stopped her.

"When Moriethel died, I wanted to be with you so badly. When I found out that you slept with Aragorn, I wanted to be with you and strangle you and now I am here, standing before you and I do not want you to leave." Legolas softly answered, he waited until he had her attention again and continued. "I still love you, as I always will. You are my life, my heart, my everything. I want to sail into the West with you and share this life with you, no matter what the future might bring. If we can overcome this, we can overcome anything. My life has never been smooth, why did I expect that my love life would be? Will you be the princess that you were meant to be, with me by your side? I cannot ask for anything more but the biggest sacrifice that you can give to me."

Nienna could see the nervous glint in his eyes and then felt the babe within her move, reaching out towards her father. If she would not do it for herself, then for Legolas and the baby within her. If that what she was fighting for, then how could she deny her own baby the same right? To grow up with at least somebody who loved her, her father.

She felt an unfamiliar emotion stir in her heart. Something that was more powerful then all the doubt that was still present in her mind, and replace all the darkness still within her soul, making her pure.

She bowed and sank down on her knees, answering. "You have my word as heir of Galadriel, my lord." Legolas walked over and while helping her up, answered. "I do not need your word, Nienna, I need your heart."

She smiled and answered. "Then you have it, my lord." The Elf did not smile instead he shook his head and answered. "No need to call me that. You are off the same rank as me."

"No, Legolas, I am not. You are a prince and I am… well I am not sure what I am. Our child shall have access to that throne and that is what matters." Nienna cut in urgently. Legolas did not smile any longer and then he pulled the silver ring from his finger, the ring he wore to prove he was the prince of Eryn Lasgalen and he said in a firm tone while he held the ring between his thumb and index finger. "I shall throw this away and give my throne up if that is what it takes. If that it is what it takes for you to stay with me? I thought I was marrying you out of duty for the child that I have sired and that my father wanted me to get married so he could secure the throne and any heirs to it. Now my only heir has died and the child you carry is still too young, nor would I wish for him or her to take the throne. Now I see that I truly love you. I never thought you would be my soul mate, but Valar, Nienna, you are. Just say the words and I shall throw it away and lay my claim to the throne down and become your husband and live a simple life. There is something else I need to tell you."

He paused to take breath and then continued. "I am leaving Eryn Lasgalen. I a moving to Ithilien, Aragorn asked me to purify the woods there and at first I wanted to decline but now… I think it is best we both go. …" A shudder ran through him and he turned away while he said the next words. "Everything reminds me of Moriethel in my father's hall. The healing rooms smell like her, my own room where we first beheld sight of her. I cannot do this, it is destroying me. Please say you shall come with me. We can start anew there, built another life with our new child. Please, Nienna, we can take it slow, start again, and let our love flourish while there are no exportations. Please say something?" His tone was pleading but he did not look at her.

Nienna placed her hand on top of his arm and softly said. "That is the best hope for the future I had in a long time, Legolas. Just promise me one thing..."

He took her hand and said. "Anything, if it is within my power to grant." Nienna gently smiled and said. "Keep the ring, your father will murder me if you give up your right to the throne."

Legolas took the Ring and slipped it back around his finger and answered. "Very well then, you shall come to Ithilien with me?"

"To Ithilien and beyond, Legolas, if it pleases you." She answered.

"Do not do it for my pleasure, is this what you want?" The Elf took her hands once again in his own and Nienna was silent for a moment, closing her eyes to think better and then she gently smiled and answered. "Yes, it is what I want. It is what I truly desire."

"As I truly desire you." Legolas softly added, not catching his thoughts in time. Nienna blushed deeply and murmured. "My, my, Lord Legolas, this hardly seems like the appropriate time to think such thoughts, least of all when you wife is with child."

"But it is because of me and this that my wife is with child." Legolas purred, coming closer to her. His hot breathing felt so good against her ear, very different from Aragorn's. "True, very true indeed." Nienna agreed but she exclaimed. "Legolas, put me down this instance, you do not have permission of touching me anywhere, I might add."

Legolas did not listen and carried her off towards the tent, clacking his tongue in played annoyance at the small space in the tent. "Well, well, look what we have got here. You seem to be very messy for a princess, my dear. It appears that whenever I leave you, you get into trouble. There is not enough time to sleep with two; I should just sleep on top of you then."

He dumped her onceromiously on the bed and she fled to the far side of the bed, tugging the blankets with her. Legolas sat down on the bed with his back towards her and removed his boots before he sat cross-legged facing her. His gaze was tender at her and she felt herself relax while Legolas held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and was pulled to his side while he brushed his lips over hers.

He pulled back and smiled to see the disappointment in her eyes. He then leaned in once again and brushed his lips over hers but Nienna parted her mouth slightly and he felt her tongue slip into his mouth. He allowed her to have this moment while he had come here with the idea of not touching her but it proved to be in vain and soon his hands grew bolder.

Nienna gasped softly when Legolas slid the oversize tunic she was wearing of her shoulder to bear it, he pulled away from her and while his eyes never left hers, he started kissing her bare shoulder. Nienna noticed with a dull mind that Legolas's touch was different then before.

She lay back on the bed and kept staring up at the ceiling while Legolas was busy working off the tunic. Soon he had it ripped off and it landed on a heap on the floor. She looked at him when after a pause he still did not say nor did anything.

She found him looking at her stomach. "Legolas?" She tried gently. The Elf's head snapped back to her own and he slowly placed his hand on her stomach and answered. "He touched you there too. But the child responds to me as is your body. I tried to do it without thinking, but I cannot. I love you to much, Nienna. Damn this, I do not want this drawn out love making, that shall be for another time. I need to feel your move against me, do you mind?"

There was a look in his eyes that made Nienna reluctant to say no, Legolas noticed her hesitation and said. "You can say no, Nienna, I can live with that."

Nienna shook her head and answered. "No, go ahead, it is the least I can do." Legolas gripped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes while he hissed. "Do not say that. We start from a clean slate tonight, do you understand?" She only nodded and soon she felt Legolas take off her leggings while he removed his own pants.

She whimpered when he entered her but soon his mouth covered hers, drowning out the pain and leaving only ecstasy behind. His trusting became swifter while he reached deeper into her and with a gasp and a cry of her name, Legolas climaxed.

The Elf placed both his hands on her stomach and smiled when he felt the little one respond to his touch. He rolled beside her and Nienna looked at him, still grasped in the throes of pleasure, he grinned and while his hand slid down, he entered her with 2 fingers and he had her whiter underneath his skilful and blissful ministrations.

She moaned and unsuccessfully tried to get away from him but it didn't work and soon she gave into the pleasure while Legolas murmured unhelpful aroused suggestions in her ear. This was something he had never felt before, just simply helping Nienna find her release by actually lying beside her.

After a couple of seconds her moans of pleasure became louder and Legolas knew that soon she would peak. He began to move harder, Nienna buckled her hips and arched her back to help him move. With a fierce war like cry she peaked, lying panting and gasping for breath next to Legolas.

The Elf smiled at her and while he leaned over, he whispered. "I am quite sure that whatever Aragorn did was not that good." Nienna grinned and while taking the Elf by his hair, she gently pulled him closer and answered. "No, he had some very helpful suggestions; I shall show them to you later. Perhaps we should take some rest; it is going to be a long day full of travelling tomorrow." She smiled as Legolas curled up to her, his hand upon her stomach and a blanket covering them both.

**Hope you like it and it was a good apology. I hope the first part did not put you off. Leave a review. **


	19. In the end

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So what should Legolas do with Aragorn? That is what I need to know now. But anyway let's begin. It is hard to find a song that goes with this but I think that this says it, I hope. Song belongs to Faith Hill and is called If this is the end. **

Two horses raced towards Eryn Lasgalen, entering the woods at night and only when one of the riders exclaimed a weary sign the other ride became concerned and called for a stop. Pulling his hood off at an alarming rate, Legolas tucked his loose blond hair behind his ears. "Nienna, speak to me, what is the matter?"

Nienna straightened immediately and dropped her hood too, answering. "Nothing…." She would have continued in this matter when accompanied with a soft gasp of pain she leaned forward once more, not able to hold herself upright any longer. Legolas was at her side in an instance and he once again spoke. "Nienna, as your lord I command you, speak freely of your hurts, what is ailing you?"

"I need to rest; riding is not as easy as it once was when one is nearly 5 months pregnant." Nienna gasped the words out, though she did not straighten. Legolas placed a gentle hand on her lower back, helping her to straighten and his face bore a grim expression when he saw his wife struggling to remain upright. "I am sorry, mela, I forgot. Come let us make camp and you get some rest. Does it hurt anywhere?"

"My back and a sore bum. But I wonder, how could you have forgotten?" She smiled lovingly at him, the first smile that he had received in days and he felt his own face lit up at her mirth before he extended a hand towards her, saying. "Come, you can sit in front of me."

She shot him a look of disbelief and then slowly leaned over, excepting his hand as he wrapped the other one around her waist. Clacking his tongue he urged the horses in a gentle walk. Nienna's head gently rested on his shoulder and Legolas looked at her while she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her husband. Her expression was paler then before and dark circles were underneath her eyes. Her face appeared thin and sweat was on her forehead while when he touched her hands, they felt cold to the touch.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and muttered. "I am sorry, mela, so sorry." Her eyes snapped open and she answered. "For what, Greenleaf?" The use of his old nickname made a gentle smile tug at his lips but his eyes remained sorrowful.

"For pushing you so hard. For allowing our daughter to die, for not being there when her body was given back to the earth, for everything really." He cleared his throat and Nienna continued to watch him while she answered. "Do not be sorry. Most of these things were not even your fault and if it was, it was just as much mine and it was yours. I was not with Moriethel when she died while you were and I was not there at the burial either, which I should have been. Are we there yet?"

"Nearly." He nuzzled her hair while his hand tightened around her waist. Before long he called out for a stop to the horses. Nienna stiffly sat upright while Legolas dismounted; she swayed and blinked wearily, trying to clear her eyes of the haze of weariness before them. The elf beside her cursed softly and the next moment she was down on her feet, one arm securely around her waist and the other one holding her hand, leading her away.

Legolas sat her down on the floor underneath a willow tree, going back to let the horses gaze about and to take their packs back towards where Nienna was sitting. He raised his eyebrows when he saw she had already made a fire but his heart quickened at the thought of a fire in his own room, with his own family, with his own wife, with her.

"Do you wish to eat?" Nienna looked up at Legolas when he voiced the question but she only nodded briefly, not wanting to waste any more energy. He could tell she was exhausted and he quickly and quietly prepared dinner.

Nienna was nearly asleep by the time dinner was over but a soft hand on her back made her start up. "Nienna, relax. It is merely me."

"What are you doing?" Nienna's voice was soft, controlled and Legolas grimaced, wishing there was not tired note within the fair voice of his wife. "Allow me to rub your back?" He looked back at her, his hand just resting on her lower back. Nienna gently smiled at him and nodded eagerly, answering. "If you so wish."

"I am sure it would help your back pain." Legolas's hand was already working on the tired and cramped muscles along his wife's back. He ran his warm palms gently across her lower back, keeping in mind not to touch her in places she did not want to be touched. He nuzzled her neck with his nose and was rewarded when she let out a tired groan and leaned back towards him. "Greenleaf, tell your child to be quite, I have not been able to get any rest while she insists on moving this much." Nienna's voice caught through the gentle silence that fell through the woods and while Legolas inhaled her scent, she felt him stiffen ever so slightly.

"Meleth?" A questioned look was in her eyes while she searched his eyes for any sign why he was so stiff. "Nothing." Was the reply she got from him and he pushed himself away from her but a hand on his chest stopped him from getting up. "No, speak." Nienna turned fully to face him and for the first time in many days he could read anger in her eyes. "You have not touched me as my husband should and I cannot chide you for that, for I have made a mistake and the trust and love between us must be renewed and only time can do so. Yet you have not connected to your child either, Legolas and for that I cannot forgive you. She needs you as well as I do."

She was not met by anger as she had expected but by an unwavering stare of Legolas and emotional eyes from the elf. "I am sorry. I lied to you before, I did not forget you were pregnant but I did not want to take to many liberties with touching you. I pushed you too hard, I am sorry, Nienna."

A soft kiss from her brought him out of his current mood. Grey eyes fixed upon his own and Legolas realised with a start how much he had missed those eyes, to see them sparkle with happiness and love. "Stop being sorry, else go do it someplace else. You are the father, whoever said you could not take liberties with me."

Her smile was gentle, understanding and even a little bit wry, yet Legolas could not have loved her more then at that moment. "Nothing binds us like the last time. No expectations of parents, no responsibilities about getting married, not meeting new parents, no battles and best of all, no saving Middle Earth. I know you are exited about a new child, and it is alright to show it." Nienna would have finished if not for Legolas who leaned forward and gently kissed her, a soft sign escaping his lips.

"But turn now; I need to finish the back rub." Legolas softly countered, turned her once again. Nienna relaxed once more while she answered. "And your child?" She was rewarded when the elf once again nuzzled her neck and answered. "Later when I finish this, you can guide me."

Minutes later found Legolas staring off into the fire while his hands moved over Nienna's back, his head resting on her shoulder while she was sitting against him and nearly in his lap. "Meleth, give me your hands, please." Nienna's voice was once again calm, yet not guarded like it had been before.

Legolas complied, placing his hands in those of Nienna. "Do not get scared now and allow me to guide you. I want to share this with you, not like I could the first time." Warm hands touched an equally warm stomach and Legolas slowly relaxed his hand, reliving in the fact that it was his child within her, within the one he loved.

His hands moved as if on their own account, exploring as much flesh as Nienna allowed and his connection with his child grew stronger and his trust in Nienna deepened. "I love you." He breathed in her ear and Nienna's smile deepened. "I love you as well." She replied, smiling as he kissed her quickly on the lips.

Legolas's breathing hitched in his throat when he felt a rather timid kick against his hand. His gaze shot down and his fingers spread themselves out, feeling the little life more profoundly. He bowed his head, causing his loose hair to fall around his face. He knew what this moment meant for him, to embrace his new life, to forgive Nienna and most importantly to stop living in the past and forget Moriethel and leave the grief behind him.

Her hand tightened on top of his and she gently squeezed, softly saying. "Great, isn't it?" He looked back up at her, his head still bowed and a lopsided smile marred his face, there was a hopeful expression on her face and Legolas allowed a grin to replace the grim expression he had begun to wear after his daughter's last breath. "Of course this is great, you are the mother."

Nienna's expression faltered and Legolas became alarmed. "Mela, what is it?" His blue eyes were hard when she did not answer and he hissed while he tightened his grip. "Nienna, say it. Voice it in the air."

"I am not a mother. I failed my eldest born and she died because of me. I will fail this child as well, how can I be a mother when I cannot even control myself…." She would have continued in this manner if not for Legolas actually pulling her in his lap so that he was no longer leaning against him but the other way around and he answered in a firm tone. "Your are the mother of this child, you have not failed Moriethel, you had other duties, but what is more importantly you are the mother of my child. You said once to me that the Valar meant for Mor to die and I would not belief it." At this point he was shaking her gently and gently chiding her, saying once again. "Many people told me that I was foolish for marrying an Elleth so young, one who was heavy with child, my child that is. Not waiting the appropriate time to wait to see if marriage was suitable for us. I told them that they were young, that you were wise beyond your years, but in one thing I have been wrong."

Nienna's lip was quivering slightly, he was sure to tell her now he was wrong to marry her. "For never allowing you to be the child you could never be. For not allowing you to be exiting and spent time with you family as you should have done. I should have brought you to Rivendell and married you there, instead of taking you with me to the court and the influences of Eryn Lasgalen. For being prince Legolas and not the Legolas you needed me to be. That I want to be." Tears were standing in his eyes and they had softened while he continued. "I love you so much, Nienna, you were named well by your mother. Nienna is the Valar of mourning and sorrow and that is what you have known in your life, be it by your own actions of those of other people, you still did. I am so excited about this child, be it with me."

His hands had been removed from her stomach and he held them out to her, inviting her for a hug, hoping and knowing he wanted to do it differently with his own children then the raising they had both received, as he knew well that Nienna would be different had she been brought up by Elrohir. Nienna hesitated for a second but then she threw herself into his arms, nearly knocking them both over.

He laughed, hugging her to him. His smile was reflected in her eyes and she slowly rested her head on his shoulder, feeling weariness creep up on her once again. Legolas tugged the bottom of the oversize tunic she was wearing down and he held her then, content to just hold her.

_Our love is the moon_

_Our love is the kingdom come_

_Our love is the flame_

_Our love is the will that will be done. _

_Our love is the jewel_

_The diamond in the rough_

_But you don't want it._

_You don't want to take it. _

_If this is the time, I don't want to know this time. _

_If this is the end, I don't want to go this time_

_If this is the time. _

_Our love is true. _

_Our love is the rising sun. _

_Our love is new_

_Our love is just begun, _

_Our love is proof of what is yet to come. _

_But you don't want it._

_You don't want to take it, _

_If this is the end, I don't want to know this time. _

_If this is the time, I don't want to go this time, _

_If this is the end. _

_It was so easy, we were so young. _

_It is only natural to come undone. _

_At the end of this evening, before rise of the sun, _

_You are coming with me, you are coming with me. _

_If this is the end, I don't want to know this time. _

_If this is the end, I don't want to go this time. _

_If this is the end. _

_If this is the end, I don't want to know,_

_I just want you by my side. _

Legolas's eyes opened while he looked at his wife. "As you shall go nowhere and shall remain by my side, to whatever end awaits us." He softly replied to her unspoken question. "So you understood the song?" It was a stupid question and she knew it but she needed the confirmation and he tightened his grip, slipping one hand underneath her shirt to rest upon her belly and answered before kissing her long and gentle. "Of course, just as clear as you understand me."

**Hope you like it. Tell me what you want to see next time. And review of course. **


	20. Together everything can be overcome

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. There is going be to be a lot of Elrohir and Nienna in this chapter. So let's begin. **

"My lord, two horses have been reported arriving into Eryn Lasgalen late last night. We have reasons to think it is the prince and the princess. What should we do?" Elrohir's gaze snapped back up to the guard standing in front of the throne room, reporting to King Thranduil. "What reasons do you have that it is Lord Legolas and Lady Nienna?" He asked, his blue eyes searching the ones of his head guard.

"Their description matched the ones we have from Prince Legolas and his wife. Both were Elves and the woman was heavy with child, about as far along as the princess would be. The woman was said to look very weary and pale. We await your orders, my king." The head guard bowed low. "Allow them in, tell all the guards to pull back, we shall await them here in the throne room, if you so wish, Elrohir." Thranduil looked back at the young lord.

"Yes, I do. I very much wish to see her." Elrohir looked down at his own two feet before he looked back up and answered. "Will you forgive your son for the fact that he left? And Nienna?" He saw Thranduil close his eyes before he answered. "I do not know yet, I suppose it matters on the manner of their return. If Legolas has forgiven her, then would it not be wise for use to do the same."

He fell silent before the head guard came rushing back in, shouting as he went and dropped in a half bow. "My Lord, we had a change of plans. There is only one horse with two riders. Prince Legolas has given us orders to get Lord Elrohir, it concerns his daughter." At those words Elrohir's heart took a dive to the pit of his stomach and he stood up, not even bothering to listen to Thranduil before he rushed outside, worry for Nienna guiding his steps.

He raced outside, quickly followed by the footfall of the lord of Eryn Lasgalen but before he reached the steps that would lead to the courtyard, strong hands stopped him and yanked him back, telling him to wait. He struggled fiercely, wanting to see his daughter this instance. "Stop, they have not yet arrived, you shall be tampered unless you remain here, at least until they have arrived." Thranduil's voice was soft and compassionated, he understood all too well the worries that consumed the young elf, worrying for his only child. Worries he has shared often enough.

Elrohir remained standing, while every viber in his being shouted to rush towards the gates, yet in his mind he knew Thranduil was right, he only hoped that the King's head guard wasn't. Soon he could heard the hoof beats of a horse nearing, yet it was, for Elrohir's sake at last another era before the horse came into view. Indeed carrying two riders as the guard had reported.

Legolas gently clacked his tone to stop the horse and his gaze shot up, searching the people he saw before him. No welcoming party, but he had expected that. His father was looking directly at him and next standing beside him, was the elf Legolas had wanted to see, Elrohir. "He is here, meleth, just a little bit longer, we are here." He whispered to the pale elf leaning against him, Nienna lifted her head up, looking around and hoping to see the person she was counting on to be here.

Nienna nodded briefly before her head rolled back against Legolas's shoulder, she was to weary to keep it up. Gentle hands picked her up and she was pressed into another pair of arms, leaning against a warm body and she slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the fading light. "Ada?" It was as much a plea as a question and she softly heard the rumbling in his chest before his answer reached her ears. "Hush, little one, I am here. We shall take care of you, try to stay awake but keep your eyes closed, alright, peneth. (little one)."

"Legolas, what has happened?" Elrohir slowly lifted his eyes to his friend's form, taking in the elf appearance. Legolas was not nearly as pale as his wife, and there were no dark circles underneath his eyes, proven that he had more sleep then Nienna. "I pushed her to hard and she collapsed yesterday evening. I should have realised it and not…" with a soft cry, Legolas bowed his head still sitting upon the horse. "No need to worry. I shall take care of her and you can see her within the hour. Sleep, mellon, there is no other I would trust her with but you." The words were accompanied by a gentle smile and Legolas felt his own lips tug up in responds while he nodded.

Elrohir gently put Nienna down and while putting an arm around her waist, he drew he close to him, helping her up the stairs and into the palace. A soft word stopped them from entering. "You can use my private room, it should give you enough privacy to do what you must do, Elrohir. And I hope it is familiar enough for Nienna to relax." Thranduil softly offered, brushing stray locks of hair away from his daughter in laws face. "I shall see to Legolas." He added softly, watching as Nienna smiled at him through half lidded eyes.

Not much later Nienna awoke to the sensation of once again lying in a bed, the mantras shifting slightly when her father sat down beside her. He rested a gentle hand on her forehead, concentrating to see if she had a fever. "How are you feeling?" His voice was a soft murmur but Nienna had never felt such a soothing sound before and before she could help it, tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

She sat up quickly and saw the smile appear on Elrohir's face while he opened his arms, inviting her for a hug. Nienna did not have to think about it and she buried her face in the space between his neck and shoulder, feeling his arms lock securely around her, while he rocked back and forth. "Tell me what is the matter, sweetheart?" He pressed a gentle kiss in her hair, waiting for her to speak.

"It is Legolas and everything… I love him so much but I have done so many things wrong… I have killed my child… not even taking enough rest for this one and now…" Words escaped her and she buried her face once again in his shoulder while sobs overcame her. "Hush, Legolas loves you as well and we all make mistakes. It is the blood of the Noldor that flows through your veins. You have never killed your child or abandoned her. If you did that, then it would because you have that from me. I have never been the best father for you, Nienna, and I would always want things to be different between us."

"But you were thrown into this situation and you did not know what to do. Seas, Ada, do not say so. I love you, Ada, please, stop being so hard on yourself." She pleaded with him and Elrohir smiled gently at her, saying. "Hush now. This is about you now. I know we shall be alright, Nienna. Just relax, there will be time to speak later, I need to make sure you are alright first." He stroked her hair, feeling her relax to the touch.

Gentle he pressed her back to the bed, making sure she was fully relaxed on the bed. Nienna looked up at him, her eyes were closing on their own account and she relaxed fully with a sign. Elrohir looked at her and with a stifled cry realized how much alike she was to her mother. She would talk the same as Nienna did and her laughter would ring through the forest every time he was near her.

He closed his eyes, wishing she was here. He could still remember the haunting years after she had passed, he wished for death to take him, until father send him to Lorien where he recovered, where not every place remembered him of her and slowly he got his life back in order, he returned to Rivendell 20 years later, a more quieter and sadder person then before.

He looked back to see Nienna watching him and he gave her a sad smile, saying. "You are alike your mother, so much that it reminds me off her and it pains me. Yet I am very happy to see you once again. The only thing I want for you, is to have you smile again. Now let me see about that grandchild of mine, if you do not mind?" He cocked his head to the side, giving himself a younger appearance.

"It is not going to hurt, is it?" Her voice was anxious and Elrohir gently smiled while he shook his head and answered. "No, I shall explain what I am going to do. I am just going to see if the child is alright and then give you something so it should make you sleep. No poking or propping involved, Ada taught us how to feel the children within their mother's womb." Nienna nodded and slowly released the breath she did not know she was holding.

She closed her eyes and did not noticed Elrohir had closed his as well, laying a hand on her stomach to connect with the child. After a while he was rewarded with a deep sign while Nienna went completely limp and he opened his eyes to find that she had fallen asleep. Pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head, he dropped a blanket over her, saying. "Sleep well, my little one. May your heart and mind mend."

He slipped out of the room, smiling fondly when he saw Legolas curled up on a stone bench outside the room. "Legolas, Legolas? Legolas, for the sake of the Valar, awake, please." Blurred blue eyes opened up to his own and it took the elf a moment to realize where he was but then they became alert once again and Legolas said. "Is she alright? And the child?"

"Both healthy. Rest and being with you are the only things I advice, Legolas. Go to her and rest yourself, my friend. You are weary and need each other. Perhaps you should take her to Moriethel's grave later." Elrohir's expression was grim and he looked back at the other elf before him.

Legolas's hopeful expression fell and he slowly answered, drawing out the words and reaching inside of him to deal with the pain long buried there. "I have not even been to her burial, I was not there, I am the worst father there is…" A gentle slap to his cheek from Elrohir made him look back at the other elf. "I was there for both your sakes as was Thranduil. It is not a thing we would do well to remember and besides, you two need each other in this. It is in the past, mellon, but the child you are getting now isn't. Leave the past behind you, go as soon as Nienna wakes up. I am sure it is time you dealt with the grief."

With those words of advice he slowly help Legolas gain his footing, seeing that the younger elf was having trouble with it. "Should I accompany you to the room?" He asked, extending his hand to Legolas. Legolas smiled at him but he accepted the hand and answered. "I suppose I was more tired then I originally thought but should we not move to my own room instead of Ada's?" The deep voice of his father made him look up while the lord said. "Nay, Legolas. I shall take your room up for the night. You and Nienna both need to sleep undisturbed, only with each other. Go to bed my son, I shall have dinner and breakfast brought up to you, is that alright with you?"

Legolas nodded and with help from Elrohir he made it to the room, where he said goodbye to his friend, thanking him for everything that he had done. "No need, Legolas. It was my duty to do this. I am still your friend yet, as for now. I am also your father in law and a healer. I tell you to get some sleep and be with your wife. Both of you need each other and you need to start leaving this behind you. Go to sleep, mellon and let it heal you." He gently pushed Legolas towards the door and the elf obeyed , opening the door and closing it once again behind him when he was in the room.

His father's room was large to say the least and Legolas felt himself relax. It has been many times that he had found himself here, seeking comfort from his father. Now he sought comfort once again, yet not the comfort his father could offer. Comfort for his aching heart and weary mind. He crawled next to Nienna in the bed and when his wife curled up to him, both his mind and heart were comforted, for the time at least

**Hope you liked it. You have to let me know what you want to see in the next chapter when Nienna and Legolas go see Moriethel's grave. And review of course. **


	21. Let it be

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. And here is the chapter where they go to Moriethel's grave. I need names for the new baby and of course gender. Let's begin. This song belongs to the Beatles and it is called Let it be. **

Light filtered in the room and into her eyes. Snapping them open, Nienna looked around the room, a room she did not know. She tried to turn but a sound next to her made her stop; somebody was beside her, an arm securely wrapped around her waist.

"Legolas?" The name flooded from her lips, hoping with all her heart that the past days were not a dream. "Mmm?" The elf offered as an answer, his eyes still shut and a small smile playing around his lips. He was lying beside her as he had in the past night but this was different. He was curled up against her side and his arm wrapped around her, but with a different purpose. Not to share body heat like he had done so many times before but this time as a husband, wanting to be with his wife.

She fixed her gaze once again on his face, feeling herself inching closer before her lips touched his, her breath drawing out the kiss. A kiss that was returned to her by eager lips and a coy tongue. "Legolas." The word was a strangled moan and a plea, hoping the elf was no longer mad at her but happy to be by her side.

"This is the second time today that you call my name, why?" He cocked his head to the side, one hand underneath his head and the other lingering on his hip. "I just wanted to make sure that this was not a dream. I have asked myself that question a lot over the past few days." She answered, one hand lazily rubbing her stomach. Legolas smiled when he noticed the gesture, and he said shyly. "You are getting more and more beautiful the further you advance in your pregnancy, my love."

She blushed and ducked her head, not meeting his amused gaze. "I thank you, my lord." The automatic reply was murmured softly but Legolas clacked his tongue in annoyance and answered. "I am not your lord, Nienna, do not say that. Unless you wish to call me anything but surely not something that shows the difference between us."

"But I cannot call you my love nor do I deserve it to be called that by you." Nienna answered to her husband's inquiry. His long fingered hooked underneath her chin and her gaze was brought up to meet blue eyes sparkling with steel emotions while he answered. "Once more you know me too damn well, Nienna. Last night Elrohir gave me the advice to be with my wife, yet every fibber of my being shouted that it would not help. But it fills my heart with love and respect when you do try, mela."

"And did it help?" Nienna's grin could have matched his father's and he felt his lips tug up to return it. "Not fully, it all depends on how tired you are and if we can lock the door." Nienna's face showed confusion and Legolas felt his grin widen before he stood up from the bed and walked to the door, hearing a satisfying click when he turned the key.

He then looked back at the Elleth on the bed with a calculating look on his face. Nienna, knowing her husband longer then today, drew the blankets higher up against herself. Seeing this the elf grinned and with a fierce low growl and cry, he rushed to the bed and with nimble feet landed next to the vacant spot where he had been before.

"Legolas, do not even think about what ever in the name of the Valar are you thinking of doing." Nienna's voice was stern and her face white, eyes widen with fear. Legolas cursed himself once more. He should have realized that Nienna still thought him angry with her, an anger that had long since passed. "Do not worry, the prince just wants a kiss from the princess." He put his most innocent expression on and watched as Nienna chuckled softly, rubbing her stomach and saying. "I do hope this child will not put on such an innocent expression. But alright, one kiss is all you get then, perhaps more another time when I do not feel so dead weary."

Her lips brushed over his briefly and Legolas smiled at her when they pulled apart, settling back on his back and arranging Nienna in his arms so her head was resting on his chest and his hand was tracing circles lazily across her stomach. He rested his head against the headboard of the bed and answered. "Speaking of children, I am going to visit Moriethel's burial place today, do you wish to accompany me?"

He felt Nienna stiffen before she said. "Yes, as her mother and for my own peace of mind, and my heart, I shall." He wrapped his arms tighter around her and while kissing the top of her head, he nodded fiercely, in his heart agreeing with her more then anything. "Are you ready to go down or do you wish to stay in bed?" His words were soft whispers while Legolas worked hard to gain his control once more.

"I am ready." Nienna slowly rose while Legolas nodded and he straitened his clothing before unlocking the door and leaving the room together with her. The hallway was empty and Legolas offered Nienna his arm, knowing she was still tired. "We should probably head down to the kitchen first and get you something to eat. You have not eaten much in the past days and you need to keep your strength up." The elf took a right turn and walked straight to the kitchen.

Nienna followed him without question, blinking several times when her eyes started to burn. "Nienna, are you alright?" Legolas's questioned gaze brought her mind back to the present while she put on a smile and nodded at him, following him.

After they had eaten Legolas led the way outside, his brisk steps taking him to where his daughter was buried. Nienna's steps faltered the closer they go and she had started shaking; Legolas looked at her once more with concern. "Are you sure you are alright, meleth?" Nienna nodded and while she started forward, her eyes sought out the clearing in between the tree where the first princess of Mirkwood was buried.

Legolas walked after her, his footsteps failing once again as it had done so many nights before. Something made his move slower and he did not know what it was, but he had expected that Nienna needed his support not that it would be so hard for himself.

Nienna had reached the small grave settled underneath the giant and ancient oak tree. She knelt, reached over to take some of the moss that had settled on it, away. She smiled gently yet her eyes remained sorrowful, while she softly said. "If I could give you a blessing in Elvish, Moriethel, to help you come back to us, I would do so, but I do not know if I can do that. The Valar have been angered enough by me, I have done enough things I am not proud off, but I could never be more proud of you when I saw you. I love you more then anything and many a time I thought I could not continue and I wanted to die… this is hard, but it needs to be said as much as I love you, you are my first daughter, it is time to move on with our lives, you will always be in my heart, Moriethel but I cannot stay here, I cannot linger in the dark, I have others to think of. I will always remember you, my sweetheart, may you hear this wherever you reside." She stood up and looked back to where Legolas still stood but the elf did not see her, his eyes were unfocussed and something was in his eyes, something was holding him back.

Legolas stood there, thinking of nothing more then his daughter like he had come to do, but it was not the happy memories that he had wanted to see, these were dark memories, much like the night she had died. He felt something rise within his very soul and a strangled cry tore from his lips, with that something snapped within him and he swayed under the weight of his emotions before he sank to his knees, his fist pressed against his eyes when the tears started to fall and he broke down.

Nienna rushed to him when she saw that her husband had collapsed to his knees. She tore his hands away from his face, telling him to face her instead, his eyes were wide and unseeing, tears pooling from them and his grief coming from the very depth of his soul. Nienna felt her own soul weep at his sorrow, sorrow she had creating as well and rocked his like a child, allowing him to support on her.

She prayed nobody would see them thus, the people of Eryn Lasgalen did not need to know the manner of the return of the prince and princess and least of all see them like this. "Mela, why do you care so much for others and not for yourself? You feel as well, you are not made of stone, Legolas, surely you are not, I have seen so." Her voice was calm and gentle but his sobs did not lessen and Nienna allowed him to feel it.

_When I find myself in time of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom,_

_Let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be,_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Speaking words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

_And when the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree_

_Speaking words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

_And when the bight is cloudy_

_There is still a light that shines on me_

_Shine until tomorrow_

_Let it be_

_I wake up to the sound of music_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

_There will be an answer_

_Let it be_

Where the words came from Nienna did not know, but she had never heard her voice so pure and the words so inspiring, she felt the elf in her arms, wrap his own arms around her and hold her tight, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "Amin mela lle, Nienna, Amin Mela lle, Moriethel. Amin fainu nessa sii. (I love you, Nienna, I love you, Moriethel, and I release you now.) He murmured softly, looking at his daughter's grave and seeing her soul, that had haunted him since she had died, smile at him before she disappeared.

He pushed back to see Nienna's concerned gaze look back at his and he attempted a half smile, which she returned. "It is alright now. I shall be fine, as we shall." Nienna smiled once again at his words before she rubbed her eyes again. "Nienna, what is wrong?" Legolas's gaze was concerned and that was the last thing Nienna saw before with a slightly panicking voice, she said. "Legolas, I cannot see!"

**Oh a cliffy, I am being mean. Let me know what you want to see. And review of course. **


	22. The greatest love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Oh, no reviews this time. Well anyway I need names and gender for the baby. This will be a feast for the return of Nienna and Legolas and there is a fluffy warning. Let's begin. **

The immense hall of Thranduil was decorated in green and brown colours, the colours of the wood elves. Nienna could see the joy in which they awaited them both, the joy in the faces of the elves that she was to lead. Legolas looked over his people with a guarded look in his eyes and Nienna felt her heart clench together, she had never seen him truly open. Perhaps tonight would permit a change for them to be open with one another and find healing among themselves.

Thranduil too watched his son before he stood and addressed the crowd. "My people, my fellow elves, day by day more of our kind are leaving for Havens and to Valinor, to follow the strait Path West. The elves seek to go away from the weariness in Middle Earth yet my son, Legolas, has agreed to King Elesar's request to bring elves to the woods of Ithilien and I have given my consent to him. Together with his wife, Lady Nienna, they shall leave within the next week. Already elves have been send there to build the colony. Any elf who wishes to aid and live there in peace, are welcome to join. But for now, let us not think of parting but of returning. I welcome back Lord Legolas and Lady Nienna to Eryn Lasgalen."

A cry rose in the air and Legolas stood, holding his goblet in one hand while he answered. "I toast to everybody who wish us well and who has stood by us, through the death of our daughter and for that I thank you. For your support and we hope that you will welcome our second child in this world with as much joy as you received the first one." He sat down again, but allowing his father to toast. He did not smile but his hand sought out Nienna's underneath the table while his searching gaze swept over the assembled crowd.

She squeezed it and leaned over, whispering in his ear. "A word perhaps later, my husband, for that we might find healing together?" His gaze pierced hers and his eyes softened when he saw the grief and concern for him in her face and he nodded, a slow smile passing over his lips.

Soon the food was served and Legolas reluctantly let go off Nienna's hand to focus on his food. There were many courses but soon he noticed that Nienna did not eat everything and while leaning slightly to his right, he asked. "Are you not hungry?" He was rewarded when Nienna transferred some of her food to his plate and answered while she brushed against him. "I cannot eat all this food, for fear of not holding it down. This one is not nearly as content to eat as Moriethel was."

Legolas looked back down to his own plate and saw it was mostly meat that she had given him while holding fruit and vegetables on her own. He smiled at her and nodded a true genuine smile that reached his eyes and made them sparkle with joy. To have these small problems was a true relief to him since the last couple of dark months.

After the dishes had been cleared away from the tables, the music started playing. First a slow and sad tune out of respect for Moriethel and both Nienna and Legolas stood, bowing their heads and hands clasped in front of them. When the moment passed, elves started to fill the dance floor to dance to a merrier tune. Legolas rose from the table in order to speak to some of his warriors who would be accompanying him to Ithilien. But not long afterwards he found that Nienna came to stand beside him and he smiled when one of the elves asked how she was faring, drawing her into the conversation effortless.

Songs came and went and Legolas noticed that while he knew some of the music, he did not care for it at this moment. Nienna continued to talk to the elves, getting to know the people she was to lead soon. She startled when she felt Legolas's arms slip around her waist and looked up at him. He was not looking at her, but had his eyes closed, his head moving to the sound of the music and Nienna felt a smile tug at her lips while she continued to watch her husband.

When his eyes snapped back open they focussed on her and he slowly asked his tone slightly husky. "This is one of my favourite songs. Adar and I always used to listen to it together and I always dreamed I would share it with someone special. So do you wish to dance with me? It is not a fast song so it shall be slow and you should be able to keep pace." His expression was gentle and Nienna knew that if she would say no, telling him she was tired, he would accept it. But instead she answered.

"I would be delighted too." She watched as the smile blossomed on his face and while telling the elves he was going to dance, he then led her away to an empty space on the floor. Taking her hand in his, the other one resting on her lower back, he began to sway in tune with the music.

Guiding her across the room, Nienna could easily see how a young Legolas would be sitting in the king's lap and listen to this song. A song of hope and love, a love and hope that both of them hoped that they could give to their unborn child.

She found Legolas filling in his own words and it was not above a whisper but Nienna felt them soar through her like they were shouted through the air. His eyes were filled with love as he guided her in a slow and steady pace. Nobody seemed to exist but the two of them while they continued to dance and Nienna found her body swaying in time with Legolas, the only guide were his hand upon her back and the other one tucked safely into his own. Yet her soul seemed to fly.

_Is the greatest love of all._

When the song ended, they slowly became aware of their surroundings once again and while looking around, they found the dance floor completely deserted save for them. The room was silent and Nienna blushed and even Legolas was dumbfounded, then the room erupted into cheers and loud clapping and some people whistled. Legolas smiled in amusement and he pulled Nienna close, trying to shelter her from the attention that the crowd was giving them.

"I thank you but simply because we are on the dance floor does not mean you have to scurry away. Pray do join us in the next dance." Legolas called, his voice light yet Nienna could see he was still not comfortable being the centre of attention like he was now. Soon all the elves had joined them and Legolas led Nienna in another dance, through carefully this time not to lose himself in the music.

Not long afterwards the dance started to slow down, through the wine and ale still were given freely to anyone who wished it. Legolas and Nienna were both sitting at the table, discussing many things, from Legolas who was talking about the new designs of bows to Nienna who was speaking to one of the Elleth (female elves) about the duty of husbands in childbirths, they both agreed on the fact that they males did not do much.

Nienna yawned softly, drawing the attention of Legolas to her and the elf turned fully to face her, while he said. "You are making my wife tired, Miriel, but I thank you for caring for her. Perhaps we should retire for now." Nienna nodded while Miriel fixed the prince with a brilliant smile and answered. "As long as you do not tire her out to much, Legolas."

The elf prince blushed but did not comment on it, instead holding his hand out to Nienna to help her gain her footing. He left her at the door and spoke quickly to his father before he reappeared at her side and they left the feast together.

Once they were in the room, Nienna dropped herself into one of the comfortable couches while Legolas coaxed the fire to life, bringing some warmth in the room. He just turned when a pillow hit him right in the face and while he tossed the pillow back, he said. "If you wished to gain my attention, throwing pillows at me, is not the way to do so, Nienna."

The smile of his wife's face was sweet while she beckoned to him and he joined her on the couch, resting his feet on the table in front of him. Nienna turned so her back was facing the armrest of the couch and her feet were propped up in Legolas's lap, the elf looking down at them and she giggled playfully, he could feel the same smile tugging at his own lips and not long he had removed her shoes and started rubbing her feet, drawing a content sign from Nienna.

"You wished to have a word?" He inquired after a moment and Nienna opened her eyes once again. "Yes, I nearly forgot. Tonight at the feast, you seemed uncomfortable with everything and you have not been really open with me, I suppose I have not been open with you either. But I was hoping that we can start anew."

"I did not really know what to say, Nienna, without the words spilling from my mouth but everyday I wake up more content and more joyfully every time I look to your side of the bed and find you in it and not gone. That really does console my heart, my lover." He smiled gently, his hands still working to make her even more relaxed then she was already before.

"Do you not find healing into this?" He asked after another moment. He dropped his gaze when she did not answer, feeling hurt seep through him when apparently she did share the love he felt, but his gaze snapped back up when he heard her sing, her words reaching deep into his core.

"Yes, Legolas, I find healing in this and in much more." She eventually replied as the song faced. "Then this is the greatest love of all." The elf replied with a true warm smile, that Nienna only happily returned, both knowing they would be alright.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and post the gender and names of the baby that you wish to see. **


	23. To be happy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I still need names and genders for the baby. Let's begin. Sex in this chapter. **

"Adar, can I have a word with you please?" Legolas's voice was soft as he rapped at the door before stepping inside. Thranduil looked up from his place by the window and nodded, a gentle smile crossing his face at the sight of his son. He made a non meaning gesture with his hand for Legolas to come in and the lithe elf did, settling himself in a comfortable chair by the fire. Thranduil sat opposed him and waited for Legolas to speak, not coaxing the younger one into a conversation like he had done when his son was just an Elfling.

"Do you think Nienna is happy here, with me?" The question caught Thranduil off guard but on an unconscious level he had been expecting it. He leaned forward slightly and while allowing his fingertips to touch themselves, he answered. "It is my belief and shared by others that Nienna is happy. But the slight difference is that while I know Nienna on a closer level then her people, I can see she is not happy here. It holds much memory for her as it does for you. Memories of a happier time, a time with Moriethel before all of this came to pass. As for the question if she is happy with you, yes I belief so. She is as closed as you are but in her case it is because out of sorrow and fear that was bred in her from the moment she was a young child. I belief had she showed her emotions openly as a slave, she would have been punished for it, a lessons she learned at a young age and a harsh lesson it no doubt was. If she had been brought up by Elrohir, she would have been opener, but happier, I think not. But the question is really for her to answer, is it not?"

He only received a blank stare from his son before he continued. "Are you afraid of asking her this, Legolas? Afraid of the answer she is going to give you? I know of the strife between you and her and how you are working on it and that it brings you sorrow that she does not seem to work on it as hard as you are."

"It seems like she does not care, yet the things she says are contradicting her actions." Legolas's voice was harsher and Thranduil smiled, he was getting to the root of the problem. "She is closed, like I have said before but she does truly love you. She has not been raised in a way to tell you this but it is true, her actions speak for themselves. She does not turn away from you or flee from you, yet she tenses when you touch her in a spontaneous gesture. But when she tries to do something as spontaneous as you, it is rarely that she is not met by your anger, because you do not understand her actions and therefore they anger you. She fears you and tries to please you and you try to do the same thing for her. She is not open, Legolas and if she tries it is usually at a time when you do not have the time for it, is this not true?"

Thranduil waited for an answer before Legolas looked back up at him and the elf answered. "Yes, I suppose it is true. I try so hard to coax her into sharing something with me and when she does not do so, I become angry. But when she is open, I have to leave or run errands, and I once again become angry at her. I am hurting her because of it."

"No, not hurting her but she is running out of options. When she tries to do as you say, you become angry and it confused her. Do not forget she is younger then you and needed to be closed because she was punished for being open. In a way this has not changed, only now she is not getting hurt physically but met by your anger, which is a punishment in itself." Thranduil explained, frowning all the while.

"Then what can I do? Surely there must be something that can be done; I do not wish to lose her." Legolas's voice was pleading and Thranduil reached out to place a hand on his knee. "And you do not have to. I can only give you advice Legolas, what you do with it and twist it to your desire is you own challenge. Set priorities, you say she is important to you but let your actions speak for you then. When she tries to be open with you, take the time, sit down if necessary but do not say later, because you will disappoint her. The council can wait your duties as a Prince or Lord can wait because your duty as a husband comes first. Be as open with her as you wish her to be with you. She tries to listen to you but do not forget her age and perhaps most importantly be patient and belief in the love you two share. If you are angry, explain it and why. Explain what makes you angry so she can understand it and work on it. Tell her how you feel, all the small things if necessary. Allow her the time she needs to learn new things because they are not learned in one day. You can work it out, together you can overcome everything. Allow the time and your love to heal the wounds inflicted by the past."

He was met by a calculating gaze from Legolas. His son was mumbling words that were only meant for him before he jumped to his feet and asked, a smile coming to his face. "Where is Nienna now, Atar?"

"The garden. Oh and Legolas, patients, my son, think about it." Legolas nodded briefly before sprinting out the room and into the hallway, not bothering to look back to see his father's smiling face.

Nienna was in the garden, speaking to one of the she elves and enjoying the sun of her face. In truth she loved the night more but it did not matter at the moment. She rested a hand lightly on her swollen belly. She could feel the baby kicked ever so lightly but was not bothered by it. She paused in the conversation when her husband's voice caught through the silence. "Greetings, hervess-nin (my wife) and you as well Malikka. How fare you this fair day?" His hands were clasped in front of his chest and the sun seemed to bring out the golden in his hair more clearly and his eyes sparkled lightly and all of this brought a smile to her face.

"I am well, my prince and yourself? What brings you here on this indeed fair day?" Malikka smoothly answered. "The presence of my wife and the prospect, if my lady agrees, to enjoy the day together if no other plans are made by her." Legolas answered and his gaze sought out Nienna's. She saw peace in his sparkling blue eyes and no anger if she said no, only regret and disappointment if she did. "No other plans are made, and I think I would enjoy it thoughtfully, if my lord knows a place where we can be alone, for I desire to be alone with him."

"Well the lord knows of such a place, a place of beauty where no other beings come beside the creatures of the forests." Legolas replied, enjoying the game that they were playing. "Then it is settled then, but I pray it is not hard for the lady is pregnant and cannot walk for that long." Nienna found it a struggle to keep her face straight.

"Well she shall be carried then." Legolas decided before turning back to Malikka. "I am sorry, but I have an appointment with a certain beautiful lady and I cannot be late so I must be off. Care to join me, lady Nienna?" He held out his arm for her to take and she did after a short wave to her friend before walking off with Legolas.

It was not long before they left the well travelled paths of the forest road and took a more concealed path that led to a pond, not far from the palace. Legolas stopped every couple of minutes to help Nienna and make sure she was not to weary to continue. Nienna could not help but smile all the way and it was not long before she stopped, causing Legolas to turn around in concern. "Is something the matter, Nienna?" He asked, holding out his hands for her to take and support her. "No, I was just overcome by a sudden desire to kiss my husband." Nienna replied quickly, watching as a smile blossomed on Legolas's face before the elf replied. "Well then let us not keep him waiting."

Soft lips were pressed against his before a tongue tried to pry them open and Legolas gave the access willingly. He closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort which her touch gave him before she broke away to breath. Soon they resumed walking, hands entwined and Legolas broke the contact to place his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "Where are we going?" Nienna asked after a little while and Legolas smiled at her, saying. "You shall have to wait and see."

She pouted, hoping he was going to change his mind but the elf only smiled at her and answered. "Do not even try that, princess. Pretty as you might be, I am not going to be swayed because of it." She lightly slapped him across the chest, telling him. "I am supposed to be in charge. Do you not know a lady is supposed to rule the house?"

The next moment she was lifted off her feet and his husky tone answered while blue eyes darkened slightly with lust. "Is that so? I shall have to see proof of that, if you can truly rule me." He was met by her grin and a slightly challenging look in her eyes while she said. "Is this a challenge, my husband?"

He nodded only before her lips crashed into his with a passion that he had not felt since Valar know when. His hands soon roamed over her body, pulling the simple dress she was wearing slightly up. Nienna broke off with a startled cry and Legolas stopped what he was doing, asking in a worried tone. "Have I hurt you?"

She shook her head while with a hand rubbing at her stomach, scowling lightly while she answered. "The babe kicked in a most painful place. It seems like it does not really enjoy what we were doing. Perhaps we should continue to wherever we were going?" Legolas grinned slightly before placing a gentle hand on her stomach and closed his eyes, concentrating on his child. "No na sidh breg hen nin. (Be at peace, my wild child.) Allow your parents to tighten the bond that is between them." His voice was a soft whisper but at once the child calmed down. It gave a small satisfying kick against his hand but Legolas clacked his tongue, saying. "I said be at peace and peace it shall be. You have to honour your parents, little one. When you are born, we shall have all the time in the world for you, allow your mind to be at ease knowing this. He should be calm now, let us continue."

"And what if it is a she?" Nienna asked, her face lighting up with pure joy. "Then she shall be calm." Legolas smoothly corrected before taking Nienna's arm and leading her away.

It was not long before they came to the place Legolas was leading them. It was a meadow with a pond nearby and a small waterfall which reflected the sun. Nienna let go off Legolas's hand and stepped forward, entranced by the beauty of this place. She felt herself completely relax and did not startle when Legolas stepped behind her and guided her to sit on the forest ground. She noticed she was sitting against him, his long legs stretched out between them and his arms wrapped around her as to protect her. He pushed her back so she was leaning against his chest and lowered his head to rest upon her shoulder before he said. "I am glad you came here with me, today. It means much to me, as does this place. I always came here with my Naneth while she still resided on these shores. I hope she would have been proud of the way I handled things. I know she would have loved you, including seeing you pregnant."

"And do you love seeing me quickening again with child? Especially so soon after our firstborn has died. I do not wish to cause a rift between us, but I have to know." Her voice was a gentle plea and Legolas smiled gently at her before he answered. "It would not have mattered if you were pregnant or not. I would still have forgiven you and loved you as I have since the moment I laid eyes on you. But yes, I love seeing you grow heavy with my child. I love the way we can connect with the life inside of you and it makes me proud, knowing you have given me the honour of carrying my child. And small as this may be, it does matter, you look absolutely stunning with the radiance of new life, my wife even more stunning then normally. And even if this child is not meant to survive, I shall treasure this time. But now I have to ask you, do you like being pregnant? I know you cannot love it because of the pregnancy discomforts so I shall not use that word."

"Yes, I do. To see my body change with the task those women before me have carried and which I carry now. And I love the change it brings about in you, the gentle side of you I hope I will never get used to because it makes me love you all the more." Nienna replied, grinning for the first time like a small child. "You are a fool for love, Nienna as am I, as I will be a fool for you, you have but to ask, my lady." Legolas replied happily without thinking. "Then make love to me like the first time we did, Legolas. Allow my body to feel satisfied and my mind to feel your connection to my soul as strong as I felt it the first time."

"I would be delighted to." Legolas answered solemnly. He pushed her back towards him before meeting her lips in a tender kiss, tongues finding one another in the passion that combined them both. They broke apart to breath but it was not long before Nienna met her husband's grin and slowly started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. She smiled up at him one last time before bowing her head and kissing and licking the pale flesh that she discovered while removing his tunic. The elf leaned back against the tree and while softly biting his lip now and then to stop himself from crying out, he pushed Nienna's head against his skin.

He nearly lost control the moment his beloved pushed the clothes away and found his nipple, sucking and biting gently on it she brought forth a state in Legolas that the elf had never felt in himself before. He felt fire spread through him while Nienna's touch travelled down, across his stomach, down to his abdomen and then finally nearly dipping into his leggings.

"By the Valar do not stop!" He managed to work around a growl while Nienna strattled him with her legs, trapping him sufficiently. She simply smiled sweetly at him and the next moment he crushed her against him, kissing her until he left her breathless and gasping for more. He flipped her over, putting his weight on top of her and continued with his kissing, trying to proof a point, that she had just as much control as he did.

She let out a pained whimper, causing Legolas to retreat with honoured reflexes. He placed his hands on the side of her body and supported his own weight while gasping out. "Nienna, I am so sorry, I have hurt you. Please say something, anything." His voice was pleading and for the first time real fear sounded in it. "I do not think we should do it like this. It hurts me too much. I am sorry, Legolas, I know you wanted this, as did I." She accepted his hand to help her up.

She was once again settled in his lap and the elf looked at her, his gaze tender and thoughtful before saying. "There are other ways for us to be together. With passion but without the fevering working like teenager just discovering lust. There will be another time for it, for now I suppose you are too large for it. I am still very much aroused as you can feel perhaps but the current way you look certainly does not really help me cool down." His tongue flickered across her ear and she shuddered against him and the elf grinned before his hands pushed the dress of her shoulder.

He kissed her jaw line, moving down to her neck and shoulder, kissing the junction between neck and shoulder with feather light kisses. She withered against him the further his hands moved down and finally said. "Legolas, the dress, do not let it rip. Just get it off of me, I feel like I am on fire." The elf did as he was asked and helped her out of the dress before settling her once again against him, hands working on her body and she threw back her head, her back arched while his hands continued their exploration of her body.

She moved so his hands could reach her private parts and it was not long with a long moan she climaxed, blowing out the air within a loud exhale. She did not relax but instead turned, pushing Legolas down onto his back while her hands removed the last piece of clothing that separated their bodies.

Soon Legolas was the one to exhale loudly before laying back his head and feeling Nienna crawl into his arms, both of them utterly spent. She shifted so her belly was pressed against his sweaty side and with a soft sign she relaxed. Pressing her close he shifted her weight and felt her relax even further. "I love you; Legolas, more then I can ever tell you or show you." Her voice was a soft whisper and it was only meant for his ears, which they reached.

"As I love you, Nienna, more then life itself. More even then the life growing inside of you." The elf whispered back. Nienna smiled at him before she stood again, dressing quickly and Legolas allowed her to dress him. "So it was a good outing then?" Legolas asked, a grin forming on his face. Nienna only nodded before giving him another kiss.

"We should head back, the sun is nearly ready to set and I am afraid my father will not like it if we are not in time for dinner." Legolas mentioned, hooking his arms through Nienna's before they both walked back at a leisured pace. They talked off things that kept their minds busy and it was not long before they came towards the steps that led to the palace, but the persons on the steps made Nienna freeze in her tracks.

Thranduil was talking to two elves, one of them being Lord Elrond who turned the moment he saw Thranduil look up when his son and daughter in law came forward. Nienna was hesitant when she saw Elrond but the ancient elf moved forward, stepping closer to her with each step. Nienna considered fleeing but she was in a realm where she was princess and carrying a child, she should not have to flee like a small child. She stood a bit straighter, feeling Legolas greet Elrond before the elf turned to her.

There was nothing in her grandfather's eyes that made her comfortable and she was not sure if she was forgiven for causing his daughter pain. She allowed Legolas to let go off her hand to greet Elrond's oldest son Elladan. She saw her father standing at the top of the stairs looking at her but the next moment Elrond stood in front of her. She did not say anything but turned her gaze to the forest floor.

She was startled when Elrond said. "Nienna, please look at me." She did and saw the tiniest smile pass Elrond's face before the older elf opened his arms, inviting her for a hug. She went to him willingly and laughed softly when he pressed her tightly against him. She had to stand on her toes to reach him and let go quickly before she got uncomfortable. "I will be able to give you a better hug when I am not this big." Nienna giggled at the expression on Elrond's face. A look of surprise passed his features before he asked. "Do you mind if I…" He did not need to finish because Nienna already nodded. He placed his hand on her stomach, smiling when the child kicked against his hand before moving away so Elladan could greet her, which the younger elf did happily.

It was not long before they walked up the stairs and Nienna stood by her father and Legolas and both elves had their arms around her and Legolas leaned in to whisper. "Are you happy, meleth?"

Nienna did not need to think and she answered all-out. "Yes, I am happy." And that is how she truly felt.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send me some ideas on the gender of the baby and names perhaps. Until next time. **


	24. revelations

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I will think about the names and no it is not yet time for the birth, so keep the names coming, perhaps also tell me what they mean so it will be easier for me to make a choice. Let´s begin. **

Nienna signed in annoyance when the even breaths coming from Legolas told her he was deep asleep. Something, which was not granted to her tonight. She shifted as much as his arms and her current state would allow. She kicked the blanket away, feeling heat seep through her skin where Legolas´s arms encircled her. She wished to get up and walk about, but without having to wake up Legolas.

She elbowed him gently in the ribs, causing the elf to draw back his arms in order to protect himself before rolling around on his side, facing his back to her. She grinned and took a moment to get up. She made sure she was properly dressed before she ventured outside. Quickly grabbing a pair of wide leggings that used to belong to Legolas and a loose fitting tunic, she dressed and walked out of the room, barefooted.

She welcomed the peace and quietness of Thranduil´s halls at night. Walking at a leisured pace, she headed for the common room. Waiting in the doorway, she smiled when she saw the fire burning, the only source of light in the room. There were several large chairs in the room, couches and tables were scattered about, to give it a look of a homely living room. Bookshelves and art decorated the walls. A lone chair was pulled up to the fire and the person reading inside made Nienna smile.

She had somehow know he would be here. Elrond always sought out to peace and quite when nobody else was around, preferable at night. Slowly she made her way inside, making enough noise so she would not startle him. _"Like I would startled anybody in my current state and it is not like they cannot hear me coming." _Nienna thought, a small grin forming on her face when she remembered how people were so polite to her, even if she was nearly 6 months pregnant.

She stopped next to his chair and waited for Elrond to finish reading and acknowledge her presence. After a moment Elrond snapped the book shut and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and ignoring her. She resisted the urge to shuffle her feet and did not utter a word. After another couple of moments Elrond opened his eyes and while he smiled, he answered. "Morning, Nienna. I did not hear you come in."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically, causing the half elf to chuckle lightly before he stood and offered her his seat. She frowned at him but Elrond merely offered her another smile and guided her into the seat and settled himself on the armrest. She did not relax however and while Elrond looked her over, she felt his hands upon her shoulder, massaging gently.

She allowed him to relax her and sank back down into the chair. "No matter what you do or in your opinion mess things up, you will always be my first born grandchild, and even for that I will love you, Nienna. How long have we known each other now? Surely it must be less then two years." Elrond´s voice was soft and it made Nienna look up at his face.

There was no neutral mask there but real emotions and it made her ache inside. "I long thought myself unworthy of your love, or the love of anybody else. Now I have done things to jeopardize that love." Nienna responded. She could feel Elrond´s body tighten just a little bit and his face was a mask of deep pain before he took a deep breath and answered, his voice unsteady. "You have, Nienna. I was angry with you when I saw Arwen lying in that bed, helpless. I wanted to storm out and rage against you but it was my own son, your father who beat me to it. When Aragorn returned, a shell of the man I knew, he did not use any excuses to set it right. He simply pleaded for my forgiveness but most importantly, the forgiveness of Arwen, which he received. He received mine as well, something I did not expect, but it was not long before I rode out here, intending on putting this before you. Demanding answers for my questions and an explanation on account of your actions."

"And that is why you have come." Nienna answered softly, watching as a small smile crossed Elrond´s face while he said. "Allow me to finish. When I saw you yesterday I was surprised and amazed and perhaps a bit angry. Angry to see you walk hand in hand with Legolas so relatively quickly after it had happened. I was amazed at seeing you heavy with child, for Aragorn had not mentioned anything about you. I realized quickly by reading both you and Legolas during the time we spent together, that things were not as they seemed and you were just getting back together, getting over everything that has happened. By the look Thranduil gave me, another relevation was known to me. Both of you suffered when Moriethel died and it added to the fact you two were worlds apart, it made you need somebody close, which for Aragorn was a happy part to play."

Nienna shivered when Elrond´s word washed over her but he simply looked at and continued. "The love you and Legolas share is stronger then words can describe. You were soul mates from the begging but you have only just realized it. It is strange by the simple meddling of a white wizard a bond was created between you that might not have existed for years. The road before you will be long together with Legolas, but I shall do everything in my power to ensure that you will be safe from harm, my dear. When you came into our lives, it set a chain of events in motion that cannot be stopped and if they are for good or for evil I cannot foresee."

"I long thought all my children would pass into the West when I did, but when Elrohir fell in love with Tarien and after she was captured and killed, I first the first time feared he would pass away from grief. But he prevailed, utterly destroyed in all but body and a changed elf, but he lived. Where he found the courage I still do not know to this day. Perhaps he was not meant to die. When he first met you anger and confused fought for control, causing him to lash out at you, which he should not have done. Now I know I shall lose one child to mortality and it may be very well none of my children shall pass in the West when I do. Elrohir will stay here, watching over you, even through eternity awaits him with you when you do pass into the West. Elladan will stay through the connection that binds him to Elrohir. I suppose what I am trying to say, weary as I am of this life, and a long life through it was, I will not pass into the West just yet. Wishing to see my second great grandchild born, unlike with the first one where I could not be with, if you will have me here."

Nienna had bowed her head throughout Elrond´s words. She looked up and nodded, watching as the half elf smiled. "Have you tried to connect with the child?" The question startled Nienna and she quickly shook her head, saying. "No, I cannot bear to loose this one as well and I do not know how."

She was met by a confused look from Elrond as he asked. "Did Legolas not show you how this is done?" Again she shook her head and watched as Elrond seemed for a moment baffled and trying to think of something to say but she added. "I think he does not know I don´t know how it is done."

This seemed a satisfying answer with Elrond while he slapped his own forehead, he answered. "You might be right. How can I be so stupid? We keep forgetting you did not have an elvish upbringing and tend to forget these little things. Has he ever connected with the child?" The next made Nienna think before she shook her head once again, explaining. "He had sensed the child. But I do not know if he ever truly connected with it."

She recieved a slow nod from Elrond before the half elf asked. "Does Legolas need his sleep really bad tonight or not?" Laughing Nienna shook her head, explaining quickly why she had woken up in the first place. "Then you should wake him and come to my room, if you wish to know these things and Legolas wishes to know as well. It might help in bringing you two closer together." Nienna nodded before with a little help from Elrond she rose and padded back towards her own room, where her prince was still deep asleep.

She sat on the bed and gently shook him, effortlessly waking him. "Yes, Nienna, what is the matter?" He blinked slowly into the light of the candle she had lighted. "Please come, Legolas. I spoke with Elrond tonight for I could not sleep and he can show us how to connect with our child. If we wish to learn of course?" She watched as Legolas shot up and get dressed within record time, before turning to her and saying. "Yes, I would like to know very much so." He took her hand and within moments they were standing in front of Elrond´s room and Legolas rapped on the door gently.

The door opened and Elrond smiled while he allowed them in. Elrond made some small talk with Legolas while Nienna looked around the room before allowing herself to sit on the bed. She saw the two elves exchanges smiles before Legolas sank down behind her and Elrond helped him turn her slightly. She ended up facing Legolas halfway and one knee pulled up on the bed, she felt Elrond´s hands on her shoulders and Legolas ´s hand on her back.

"Alright, Nienna, we shall start with you. I want for you to relax yourself and only focuss on you and Legolas and your bond. Warn me if you sense a change within the bond." Almost immediately Nienna answered him. "There is a third person there."

"Yes, that is the child. Now Legolas focus upon Nienna and try to see if you can reach her and the child. How you do this, does not matter." She could feel Legolas place his hand on her stomach before his presence became more apparent in her mind then normally. Together they sat in silence for a whole, both smiling at the same time, eyes closed and only guided in their mind by Elrond sometimes.

Legolas opened his eyes first but did not say anything, just turning sparkling eyes on Nienna who opened her eyes a moment later, she too smiled at him before she turned and answered. "He is very happy to be with us."

"He?" Elrond asked cautiously. Nienna nodded happily and he could already see the exited smile forming on Legolas´s face. "Yes, he, Elrond. We are having a son." Legolas eventually answered before meeting Nienna´s lips in a kiss, both of them forgetting Elrond for that moment. It was not long afterwards Legolas and Nienna were both back in their own room and Nienna finally fell into a deep sleep.

**Okay so it is a boy. Give me names and review please. **


	25. a new child

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am bringing this story to an end. A couple of more chapters and then this story will end. But now I need names for a boy, so post some. Let's begin. **

Nienna gave a low moan as another contraction rippled through her. She felt Legolas's arms tighten around her as the elf kissed her cheek repeatedly in order to distract her. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband's face, which shimmered next to her. Tears blinded her vision as the pain reached its peak before passing away.

Legolas's heart clenched in concern when he saw the dull eyes of his wife close once more. Months had gone by in which he watched Nienna blossom even more with his child. They had finally moved to Ithilien and making sure everything was prepared for the arrival of the baby, Legolas had finally consented for Nienna to be moved as well. Elrond had gone back to Minas Tirith but had promised to be there in time for the birth. What the elf lord was up to nobody knew.

Legolas was jostled out his thoughts when another moan came from Nienna and he shifted her slightly so she was more comfortable. He could see the birth was taking its toll on her. She was sweaty and barely awake enough to even acknowledge any presence and still there had been no word from Elrond.

Legolas bit back his anger before once again reaching for the cup filled with water to give to her. She swallowed without any comments and relaxed once more against him. He shifted her again and closed his eyes to fight back tears only to snap them open again when she was removed from his arms. He wanted to cry out with fear and anger but found himself looking in the serene face of Elrohir as the elf pressed Nienna into Elrond's arms.

Both of the elves were still dressed in their travelling clothes and Elrond gave him a quick nod before moving in the bathing chamber and Legolas could clearly hear water running when another bucket was added to the rapidly cooling water in the tub. He rose quickly and expecting Elrohir to stop but he was surprised when the elf placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded at him before pushing him into the direction of the bathing room.

Legolas stepped inside to see Elrond had sat down on his knees next to Nienna, who was currently residing in the bath tub. The half elf was splashing water over Nienna's face, one hand supporting her from behind so she was resting comfortably. Elrond waved him over and softly said. "I am sorry I am late but I did not expect the birth to go this quickly. Continue to splash water on her face and I shall change and be back shortly." Legolas simply nodded as he took Elrond's place and resumed the actions the older elf had been doing.

He took up a wet cloth and rang it over her head, dipping it in the water time and time again. He stilled his movements when Nienna's hand came to rest upon his own. Her eyes were open and he smiled at her, hoping he could mask his concern and fear for her. She shivered slightly before moving closer to the edge and Legolas dropped the cloth to take her closer in his arms.

He pulled her close so she was resting against his chest and slowly said. "Elrond is here. He is changing into something less dusty and then he will come back. You will be fine…" Nienna held up her hand to interrupt him as she softly said. "I do not worry when you are with me, Legolas."

The elf felt his chest swell with pride and love for her as he kissed the top of her head. She tensed again when another contraction came and Legolas could feel the pain pass into him as well. He held her close and buried his lips in her hair while he softly said. "I thank you for sharing the pain with me, my beloved." Nienna merely nodded against him before Legolas felt a familiar presence within his soul.

He opened his eyes to find Elrond seated next to him, now dressed in a simply tunic and trousers and dust free. The healer had covered his hand over Nienna's and he did not smile while he allowed his grandchild to squeeze his hand. Elrond spoke to her in the high tongue and although Legolas could see Nienna did not understand the words, she appeared to become calmer and her breathing was less shallow.

Elrohir suddenly appeared at her other side with a dry towel and the elf gave her a brilliant smile while Elrond asked. "Do you wish to deliver this child in this tub or shall we move to the bed?" Legolas was surprised as he asked. "Is the child going to be delivered then?"

"No, not yet but it shall not be so long anymore. So it is best to move her while we still have the change." Elrohir answered in his father's place before he locked his eyes with those of Legolas and asked. "Do you mind if I take her?" Legolas felt the urge to say no but then Elrond's hand closed over his while the ancient half elf spoke. "I have a different task for you, Legolas. You need to release her in the care of her father now so I can instruct you."

The elf nodded reluctantly and allowed Elrohir to take his place and the youngest Imlandris son quickly yet gently lifted her in his arms while Elrond stayed behind with Legolas. The prince looked at the elf lord with barely controlled anxiety and Elrond smiled at him before he answered. "Do not worry, Legolas. We will not harm her or your child. I need you to be there for her so we can deliver the child. I need you to support her in the only way that combines you, through the bond you share with her. This is taking its toll on her and she cannot last much longer unless she can rely on your strength. Will you do this?"

Legolas nodded, feeling faintly surprised on how to do this. He cast his eyes down on the floor beneath his feet before a hand on his cheek brought his gaze back to Elrond's concerned eyes. "She will be fine, Legolas, this I promise you. You will not lose another person if I can help it." The healer declared passionate and Legolas could easily feel the grief beneath those words.

Grief he knew was not for Nienna or even for Moriethel but for his own daughter, who he was sure to lose to mortality sometime and all for a man she loved. Elrond blinked before he adverted his eyes away from Legolas's gaze and the younger elf spoke softly. "You may not be glad with the choice Arwen made but she is with the one she loves and that is all that matters. But the grief does not lessen, nor does it ever fade…" Legolas stopped and forced himself not to turn away when Elrond's intense gaze burned into his.

He thought the elven lord was going to shout at him but much to his surprise Elrond hugged him close. In turn Legolas wrapped his own arms around Elrond. He could feel the ancient elf tremble. "I would not have done things differently if I was given another change." Legolas eventually offered and Elrond pulled away with a smile on his face as he said. "Well you are being given another change, so let us go and guide this child into the world."

Legolas allowed Elrond to lead him back into the bedroom with an arm firmly around his shoulder. He smiled at Nienna when he saw that she lifted up her eyes to meet his. She was barely sitting upright and he slipped behind her, closing his hand over her own and squeezed it.

He briefly felt the touch of her mind and found a nearly overwhelming grief. _"It will be alright, meleth, we shall not fail with this child." _He assured her but he was left stunned when she answered. _"But it means Moriethel is really gone and I am not sure if I wish for that. She is my firstborn but how do we tell our child that we are cautions because of his dead sister?" _

Legolas shook his head, indicating he did not know the answer. Elrond did not look at him while the healer checked Nienna once more; he briefly spoke with Elrohir as Legolas focussed all of his attention on Nienna. The two lovers looked up when a knock on the door interrupted their train of thoughts.

Elrohir opened the door to admit Thranduil. The elven king nodded at his son before handing Legolas a pitcher of water the elf did not even remember asking for. He helped Nienna drink it before taking a firm swallow himself before he closed his eyes once again, wincing slightly when a contraction passed through him as well.

"Legolas, Nienna, it is time. Nienna, push when I say so." Elrond watched as Nienna nodded briefly before Legolas tucked her head underneath his chin, keeping her body locked to his. The prince hands were placed over her own and on both their faces great concentration was shown. Elrond could clearly feel the bond that they shared and even if they were still two people for this moment they were one.

"Yes, Nienna push." Elrond encouraged, surprised at how easily he grew detached as a healer even through this was his own grandchild. He did not pay attention as Elrohir took a clean cloth to wash the child with as soon as it was born.

Legolas could clearly feel his own strength swaying when Nienna tapped into him. He held tight to her as she clung to him when a fresh wave of pain reached its climax. This was not the pain of birth but of loss. The pain of accepting another life and another change was what brought tears to Legolas's eyes. He wished nothing more then to leave the pain and the memories of the past months behind him but he did not wipe away the tears but another hand did.

He opened his eyes and mind to hear joyous cries erupt around the room including the healthy cry of a child, of his child. He smiled when Nienna brushed away the tears that streaked his cheeks, tears standing in her own eyes as well. She gave him as startling bright smile and Legolas felt love flow from his heart. They both turned when Elrohir approached with in his hands a small bundle.

Legolas sat up a little bit straighter so Elrohir could place the baby in Nienna's arms. He watched with satisfaction as his wife softly crooned to their new child and he shared a smile with Elrohir as the elf watched his daughter and first grandson with pride. The next moment Elrohir pressed him forward so he could look over Nienna's shoulder and the sight startled him.

Looking like a smaller version of Legolas with soft golden hair and pale skin his own son looked back up at him with knowing brown eyes. Eyes that held wisdom and would one day sway the hearts of every elf maiden that would ever found herself looking in those eyes. Legolas swallowed thickly before whispered in a hoarse voice. "Welcome to this world, my son, may you never lose your joy for life as I once had. But I thank you for bringing it back to me. Together with your mother you are most precious to me, ion nin. (My son)"

Legolas only released Nienna when she passed the child into his arms and it was not long until a chubby hand reached up to grab a strand of Legolas's hair. Legolas shared a smile with Nienna as their newborn looked at them and Nienna grabbed his hand, her child holding on to her finger. It was not long before the child gave a content yawn and closed his eyes, connected to his parents and his parents through him.

**Hope you liked it and please post a name. I myself was thinking about the name Nithron which means young. But let me know if you have a different name. And review of course. **


	26. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: No reviews again, this makes me sad. Oh well I have settled on a name which means Leo and I found it on a website. But I really hope I get at least one more review before this chapter and the next are done. Let's begin. **

Nienna smiled fondly as she gazed once more on the sleeping face of her son. It was like the little child felt his mother's gaze upon him and he yawned softly before settling once more into the steady lulling presence of sleep. She startled as a hand touched her cheek and her eyes rose to meet her husband's gaze. "He still needs a name." The prince murmured softly and she nodded before allowed her vision to once again linger on her child's face.

"What do you think about Raunien?" She asked, once again meeting Legolas' eyes. "Lion?" The elf questions softly. She nodded and watched as a smile settled upon his face as he once more asked. "Lion? You mean to call our child lion in the common tongue?"

She stuck out her tongue at him and answered. "You were named green leaf by your father and me after one of the queen of the Valar by my mother. What is so wrong if we name our child lion?"

"Touché." Legolas answered as he smiled at her. "Then we shall name is Raunien. I hope he likes it." The elf held out his arms to her and she easily handed him the child. Cradling it close to his chest, Legolas brought his son over to a crib which was placed besides the bed. He then walked back to his own bed and hopped down next to his tired wife.

She smiled down at him before he accepted her in his arms and pulled the blankets over them both. "Legolas?" Nienna asked after a minute and the elf looked back down at her. "Do not tell me you are wearing your boots in the bed?" Her voice was stern and Legolas shook his barely suppressed laughter as he quickly removed them and settled them next to the bed.

When he was once again lying on the bed he realized nearly at once that Nienna had fallen asleep. He smiled at her before drawing the blankets up higher so she would not get cold. He allowed his thoughts to wander to the last years. As hard as it had been for them both he was glad to start a new life and have a fresh start.

He was glad the pain of losing Moriethel had diminished some but Legolas knew and he was glad for it, that he would know what he had lost. The pain would never heal, not now and not in the West, as long as he wanted to remember and Legolas wanted that more then anything.

He was proud of his people, how they would prosper under his ruling in this new forest. The forest would heal as would he and the elves of Eryn Lasgalen. His people were hard and they would not diminish no matter what would happen to them. For a long time they since they would once again know peace and Legolas was sure they would make him proud, as he was proud to rule them.

He looked up when a knock sounded on the door and after making sure Nienna still slept soundly he walked over to the door, wondering who would come at this time of night. He opened the door to reveal Gandalf and Legolas could not help but smile as he embraced the ancient wizard and stepped outside into the hallway, wondering what Gandalf wanted.

"There is a guest here who wishes very much to see you." Gandalf began and Legolas could see the white wizard was nervous. Legolas found himself growing slightly nervous as well as he answered. "What guest?"

"Aragorn." Legolas felt his heart clench together at that one name. He had dreaded speaking to the king of Gondor but had not wanted anything more then to speak to him about what had happened. But he knew also that Aragorn had to come to him and finally the man had. Legolas could not claim not to be angry that it had taken the young king such a long time before he would come.

"Then take me to him." To Legolas his own voice sounded strange as he said those words to Gandalf and the wizard nodded, leading him to Aragorn. Legolas wondered if Aragon had come as the king, the ranger or a friend who came to apologize. Soon he would know.

Legolas followed Gandalf outside to a nearby creek and soon he saw Aragorn standing nearby, staring into the water. The young king looked up when Legolas appeared but did not offer a smile; instead there was a haunting expression on his rugged face which gave him an old and weary look.

Legolas could feel Gandalf's hand on his shoulder quickly as the wizard left him alone and he knew Gandalf went back to Nienna to remain by her beside and watch over her and the child. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Aragorn to speak, which the man soon did. "You know why I have come, Legolas. I also know you wanted me to have come sooner but my place was beside Arwen while she carried my child. If Arwen had not been so far along I would have come sooner but I dreaded what I would find if I came. I dreaded that you would not forgive me and would shatter my heart, instead I tried to gather my courage, which even now is small enough for me to have come and stand before you."

The man took a deep breath before looking up once more and directly into Legolas's eyes. "I have not come to ask for you forgiveness for the Valar know I do not deserve it. Not for what I have done. I have betrayed you and your trust and love in me. I have betrayed our friendship by taking your wife as my lover, least of all when she carried your child and my Arwen carried mine. What I have come for is to fall down upon my knees for you and to beg for your mercy and for what else you have ever offered to me."

The elf uncrossed his arms and would have uttered some polite apology; half meant words that would say Aragorn did not need to do such thing but the man raised his arms, asking for the elf's silence. "No, Legolas, it is true. If our friendship can ever become as pure as it once was, then yes I need to do this. Then I need to go down upon my knees and beg for your forgiveness. I cannot even begin to put into words how sorry I am for what I have done, not only to you but to Nienna as well. To your happiness as a family I have added despair and I should never have done so. If our friendship will never be the same again I understand that, for I have brought it on myself as much as it shall hurt me to face life without your companionship."

Legolas's breathing hitched in his throat, Aragorn always managed to say what was really on his mind. "Very well then, let me hear it." He replied hoarsely as he watched Aragorn sink down on his knees, face tilted upwards to meet his own eyes. "I, as king of Gondor and ranger, ask for your forgives, Legolas. For what I have done to you and to our friendship. I have not only endangered your life but that of your wife and your child. I cannot put into words how sorry I am or to what lengths I would go to try and make you forgive me. I can only say that whatever you ask, whatever request you will make, even if you ask of me to stay away from you, I will abide by it."

Legolas found himself trembling as the man turned his head down to look upon the forest floor beneath his knees, hiding the painful look Legolas knew there to be on the handsome face. Pain for not having his best friend by the birth of his first child for something Aragorn had brought on. But Legolas also knew, already from the beginning that he would forgive Aragorn, for like the man had said, they both could not live without this friendship.

So he sank down upon his knees as well and cupped Aragorn's face in his hands. Resting his own forehead against the man's own he said in a raspy voice. "I have forgiven you a long time ago, Estel. But I wanted you to beg for this for I was afraid our friendship meant nothing to you. When you did not come, I was sad and disappointed. I had forgotten you had your own affairs to tend to or your own family to see as I was busy with mine. If you had come sooner I could have been there for the birth of your first child and it pains me I was not."

Tears were streaming down the man's cheek and Legolas brushed them away as he softly said. "Hush, all is well now. And if not now, they will be so again in the near future." Aragorn's lips curled up in a genuine smile as Aragorn softly spoke. "You do not know how I have longed to hear those words. If only I would have come sooner, I would have heard them before and my heart would not have been heavy. Damn me and my foolish pride."

"Yes, I suppose so." The elf watched as the smile blossomed on Aragorn's face into the mischief grin the elf had known so well. "Dare you to mock me, Legolas?" Aragorn cried out, watching as the elf nodded before the man sobered again and said. "I love you, Legolas."

The elf was surprised at the emotion within those three words as he answered. "I love you as well, Estel." The next moment he was caught in a strong embrace as the proud king of Gondor cried upon his shoulder and a slightly shocked Legolas wrapped his own arms around the upset human.

He felt his own tears fall in time with Aragorn as he heard the man whisper. "I have a son, my firstborn is a son and he was named Eldarion by Arwen. You should come and see him and I want to ask you if you want to be his godfather." Legolas pulled away before he once again embraced the man and congratulated him.

Aragorn could not help but grin before Legolas spoke. "I would be honoured but there is somebody I want for you to meet." Legolas took the curious king back outside his bedchamber and told him to wait. Stepping inside, he saw Nienna curled up on the bed and Gandalf on the couch, reading a book. He could not help but lean over his wife and kissing her upon the cheek, he quietly assured her he loved her and was taking their son to meet Aragorn.

"Aragorn is here?" Nienna asked in a sleep filled voice as she awoke to her husband's kiss. The elf nodded and took a moment to sit beside her on the bed as he quickly told her about what had passed between them. She seemed pleased that he had forgiven him and even managed a tired smile as he told her about the new prince of Gondor. He pressed her down and told her to go to sleep once more before he walked to his son's crib and softly assuring his child, he lifted him up and carried him outside to where Aragorn was waiting.

He could not help but feel proud as Aragorn smiled at his son and answered. "He resembles you and Nienna both. He shall be a great elf some day. What is his name?"

"Raunien." Legolas said and watched with satisfaction as his son woke up and made a gurgling sound at him. "You can hold him if you wish." Legolas easily transferred his little one over to Aragorn but grew slightly worried when the small one began to cry. "I do not think he likes to be parted from you." Legolas took Raunien over from Aragorn once more and could not help but smile as the young one grabbed his hair.

"I am glad we are both on a new path." Aragorn said, gazing down at the little child within his friend's arms. "Yes, but I am glad we are still combined within our love for each other."

**Hope you liked it. Please give me one review and I will be very happy. The next chapter will be the very last chapter and Legolas and Nienna will be leaving for the West then but you shall see it then. **


	27. The end

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of this story and then the story will be complete. So I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have. _These are flashbacks. _There will not be a sequel and I am giving this an open ending so you can fill in the rest. But for now let's begin. **

The wind was blowing softly, a wind of change. There were whispers in the wind of times past and of people gone but not forgotten. Never forgotten by the ones who shared their life, the two firstborn who still stood on these shores, staring out at the grey ship which lay waiting until they were ready to board and set upon their last journey, the last home they would go to.

"It is time to board the ship, we cannot let Gimli wait." Legolas said as he sought out Nienna's hand. His wife looked at him before she answered. "Yes, go ahead, I need to linger a while longer, not long just a moment." She stared out at the grey ship again but not seeing it. She remembered their family, her son who was already on board, waiting patiently for his parents to come as well but not understanding why they were lingering.

"It will only grow harder, meleth." Legolas said as he also stood rooted to the spot, unable to move unless he wanted to. "I know, but you are not making any progress as well, Greenleaf." She turned to him once more and allowed him to wrap his arm around her, both remembering the first person that sailed before them, Thranduil.

It was perhaps ten years after his grandson had been born before Thranduil came with the news. Leading his remaining people westwards over the sea but a handful came to live in Ithilien. The only great elven lord who was left was lord Celeborn, staying in Rivendell after his wife had passed over the sea a mere three years after the War of the Ring had ended.

Nienna had said a fond farewell to her father in law but Legolas had simply stormed inside after his father had left, refusing to talk to anybody. She had found him later standing on the balcony, looking out towards the west with a longing on his face which was undeniable.

_Legolas turned back when he heard Nienna approach before he turned back to resume what he was doing. "Legolas, will you follow him or are you angry at him for doing what you will not do? He has lived here long and longs for peace. He has seen much suffering and has done much. Why do you begrudge him that?" _

"_I do not. I have made a vow and I shall see it through. He flees to the West when there is so much left for him to do here. I need him, Nienna." The elf spun around and faced her, hissing the words out through clenched teeth. "He will still be your father even after we get to Valinor. You cannot keep him here for selfish reasons, Legolas. It is not fair. He has lost his wife to the sea and longs to be reunited with her, he has watched his own child grow up and start his own life and family. His people have left these shores, what is a king when there are no people to rule but above else he longs to have his wounds healed. As do we all. He has done all he can do and he will be restored as you know him. He has fought the shadow longer then anybody else, fighting for his people and his lands so they would not fall to ruin or his line to fall into decay, a line which is continued now in our son." _

_Legolas grabbed her forcefully and shook her while he answered. "You cannot even begin to understand what it is like to lose your father, Nienna. Elrohir is still here." She shook her head sadly as she said. "He will leave soon as well. He will not remain to see our son grow up for he longs for the peace only the ancient West can bring, much like your father. I have never known my father, Legolas, may you not forget that." She forced him to release her which the elf did. _

_Taking a step away from Legolas she turned and asked. "Is the longing really so bad? Do you wish to follow your father into the West?" She walked to the balcony, not noticing how her husband tensed before he stopped beside her. "Yes, it is. It is like something you cannot have but do really wished for. I lose all control if I hear the cry of a gull and I cannot think of anything else unless it is reaching Valinor. It fills my thoughts and I know I will eventually have to follow the longing into the West." _

She had been afraid for him, truly afraid he was going to leave. To leave behind their life, their family and her. Nor had she known the sea longing raged within him but now as they stood upon the brink of the sea, of the brink of a new life, she wondered if she should tell him but then again she could wait.

He had never left of course, never once breaking the vow he had made to Aragorn, yet every time they saw the aging king she could see the pain in her husband's eyes. But it was not what had eventually ripped her heart apart; it was the news that came perhaps 60 years ago, after the coming of age ceremony of Raunien. It was the news Elrohir was leaving.

_Legolas hurried up the stairs to their private chambers as he could feel the agony in his soul reaching incredible heights. He shot past his son who stared at him with open curiosity as he called out. "Atar, what is wrong?" Legolas stopped, forcing himself to calm down, not allowing himself to drown in these feelings that he had thought he had buried a long time ago with his own father's passing into the west. _

"_Raunien, ion nin, I do not know what words to say to you but to tell you that your grandfather is leaving. Elrohir will sail to the west coming this spring. I am sorry, meleth but I am needed elsewhere, go say goodbye to him and spent as much time as you can with him for your mother and I never had the same change." His child nodded at him, brown eyes full of compassion for how many times had he heard the tales from both himself and Nienna?_

"_Will you tell Naneth that I will not be back tonight? I wish to sleep in the woods, if you will allow it, Atar?" Legolas nodded at him before turning around and resuming his flight to his own chambers again. _

_He knew she was on her way to him, wishing to comfort him as his old friends finally departed for the Grey Havens but it was he who caught her. She crashed into him the moment he rounded the last corner to the chambers and he caught her around the waist as she flung her arms around his neck, neither of them spoke for the moment, simply letting their souls tell everything. _

"_He is leaving, Greenleaf, he is sailing west in the spring. He is really going home." The word home continued to sprang to mind, she had never called it that, never understanding his desire to sail to Valinor, although he knew she would follow him regardless. Legolas tightened his arms around her as he said. "I know, meleth nin, but it is for us to go on. To carry on so the legacy of Elrohir and Elladan will be continued until we too shall sail west." _

_She surprised him as she stepped back and he could not help but smile as he saw the strength in her eyes. She had come a long way since he had first fallen for her, all those long yeas ago, how he could still remember how frightened she was of even Gandalf. "Yes, I know. And if we sail west I will see him again, will I not?" She once more surprised him as he nodded she quickly kissed him on the lips before stepped away and saying. "I better go check on our son. He will need a blanket if he is to sleep outside tonight." _

Legolas closed his eyes as the memory assailed him. The burning pain had only diminished but had never disappeared. Yet it was only the beginning for after that their mortal friends started dying. It had started with Rosie, Sam's wife and after Sam sailed to the West, following his old master Frodo. Nienna had only met her once of twice but she could tell Sam loved her a lot.

The next to die was Eomer, the old king of the Riddermark had ruled for 65 long years, bringing peace to his people and restoring the land after the War of the Ring. Merry and Pippin had come to visit them in Ithilien, but the two friends were old and they longed for death. They found peace with Aragorn in Minas Tirith until the both of them died within an hour after each other in the next winter.

Legolas and Nienna had been present and nothing could hide the mask of pain of her husband's face as she supported him while he said goodbye to the last of the two Hobbits. They were needed barely 2 months later to say goodbye to Eowyn as the fair warrior lost her fight for life, dying at the glorious age of 79 years old. Faramir died in the summer, suffering from the heat and passed away peacefully with his children by his side.

The worst news came years later. The new that king Elesar of Gondor was dying.

_Legolas spurred his horse on, hoping he would make it to the white city in time. He simply had to see and talk to his friend one last time. When he saw the flags he breathed a sigh of relief, they were still raised high, meaning the king must still be alive. _

_Giving his horse to one of the stable boys he hurried inside, not waiting for Nienna to catch up with him. He rushed to the room where his friend lay dying, stopping death in tracks when he saw the proud form of Aragorn lying on the big bed. The king's head was grey and wrinkled but Legolas could easily recognize him. As Aragorn lifted his hand to invite him in, Legolas crouched near the bed and took his friend's offered hand in his own._

"_You made it in time." The rough voice whispered as Legolas offered Aragorn a smile, not noticing how all the people left the two friends alone. "I would hold myself to blame if I did not, Mellon." There was no happy spark in his friend's eyes as Aragorn sighed and answered. "It is time, Legolas, time to say our final goodbyes. I do not know what awaits me or if I shall ever see you again. The Valar know how much I long to see you once more. Long my life has been and all of my dreams and desires have been fulfilled and I have no regrets, save the ones you already know. Will you give me your blessing, my prince?" _

_Legolas swallowed, thinking on the question Aragorn had asked him so long ago until he saw his friend's face fall as the man muttered. "I am sorry; it was too much to ask." _

"_No, it was not. I will give it to you, if you wish for it." The man nodded and as Legolas closed his eyes and reached out to place his palm over the man's weakened heart he answered in their native tongue. "May the Valar light you path, oh great king of men and may you be reunited with your beautiful evenstar at the end of this journey. May you find peace and I pray we may see each other again but know you shall always live on in tales and in the memory of the elves and thus you are truly immortal." _

_Tears had gathered in his eyes as he gathered the dying man close, giving Aragorn one last hug before walking away, allowing Arwen in the room. He made his way to his own room, not speaking to anybody. He flung his quiver and bow on the bed and went back to wait outside of the room Aragorn lay in, lost in thought and memories of his friend. _

Legolas could not stop from shaking as he remembered the most painful goodbye of all, the goodbye to Aragorn.

_It was early in the next morning when Arwen came outside and Nienna flew to her side, supporting her as she collapsed in her niece's arms. The queen sobbed as she hiccupped the words. "He is gone, truly gone…" The rest of the sentence was lost on Legolas the cold truth dawned on him and he felt his heart sink. _

_Nienna looked up sharply as she heard a cry cut through her. She only needed to look on her husband's face to see the prince had gone pale and had fled the room, seeking to hide from his grief. Arwen clung to her and Nienna was relieved when Eldarion, Aragorn's son appeared next to his mother to take her from her as he said. "Hush Naneth, it will be alright. Come; let us get you somewhere private." _

_The young king took his mother from Nienna's arms as the elf maiden stepped back. "I must go. I am needed elsewhere." Eldarion nodded, grey eyes full of concern and fresh grief. "I will send Raunien to you within the hour." She placed a hand upon the tall man's cheek before she turned around to find her husband. _

_It did not take long for her to find him as he sat in the garden, staring out into the West. It took her a moment to climb the giant tree but when she finally hauled herself up onto the same branch as Legolas was sitting the elf did not acknowledge her. "Arwen will be death before next spring and the people are in mourning for Aragorn, yet they will not know her faith. They do not understand that elves can fade and they will think she had gone to join her people." She stated softly, watching as Legolas' eyes drifted back to her own. _

_She sighed in relief when she did not found them blank as she had before as the elf longed for the west but full of grief and hard blazing anger. "Yes, and we are all that is left who still remember the old takes." _

"_They still speak about the War of the Ring and the Nine Walkers." _

"_Yes, as a bedside story to scare children. What if evil like that rises again, what will they do then?" Legolas demanded. "They will remember the tales and know what to do but you know this does not concern us anymore." There she had said it and Legolas looked at her with an unreadable expression on his fair face. Was it regret perhaps? Or hope that it was finally over?_

"_Yes, it is true. But I wish for one last night, one last lasting memory for us." With those words an arm was placed around her waist as he drew her close, kissing her on the lips before carrying her back to their bedroom. _

That morning had been the last time they had seen Arwen but they had known she had chosen to follow Aragorn. Yet it was not their place to tell, they only told Eldarion and left it in his care as to whether he wanted to tell his people.

With advice and gifts for those in Valinor they left for Ithilien. The goodbyes were sad but Nienna found herself viewing all of this with a newfound detachment. A detachment which would have frightened her before but she was glad for it, as she was glad for the soreness of her body the next day as it reminded her of the last true binding with Legolas on these mortal shores.

It had taken nearly two months to build the ship which would take them over the sea; all the while Legolas was gone, working night and day in order to get it done. Many of their people went with them as Nienna walked the forests to remind herself of the life she had led here. Gimli stayed with them, wishing to sail into the west as well and Nienna was glad for the company.

They had spoken for hours and Gimli often left with Raunien so the younger elf could listen to old tales of his father's friend, something he loved. It was not long until everything was ready and they left, finally boarding the ship and sailing to Valinor.

Legolas frowned as he looked at Nienna once more. It seemed like his wife had gained weight but how he could not see, he had never seen her eat so little or sleep this much. He shot her a smile when she looked at him and she nodded in return, but yet there was something familiar in the way she moved, but what it was he did not know.

He kissed the top of her head when she passed him and said. "We are nearly there. You should be able to see the Isle." She nodded absentminded at him and it was not long before even the weakened eyesight of Gimli could see Valinor.

Legolas could not help but laugh as the ship finally landed at the beach and he saw all the people standing there, waiting for them. He had a feeling he was home and was about to decent when Nienna's hand on his arm startled him. He turned and found her looking at the people with tears in her eyes. Gathering her close he waited for her to speak, knowing that pressing her would not get any answers. "We are finally home but there is something I must tell you, Legolas, although I do not know if you will hate me for it since I have not told you before."

"Why should I hate you? What is done is done and the past remains the past but the future is ours, our new future here." He gestured with his arm to the Isle and Nienna smiled as she asked. "Does that include a new child, Greenleaf?"

She received a blank stare and a stutter as the elf asked. "Do you mean… that you are with child?" She had rarely seen him look so surprised or so happy when she had told him this news before. "Yes, a child beget on mortal shores but immortal in every way. A child that will truly belong to us, that will belong to peace." The stunned prince merely pulled her in a kiss before sweeping her up in his arms and walking towards their new future in Valinor with old and new family.

**Hope you liked it and this is the official ending. Review please and no sequel. **


End file.
